


【盾冬】等待

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個從關於 <a href="http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_79db8ef">一顆蛋的有病妄想</a>所衍生有病監禁妄想腦洞。</p><p>史蒂夫有點點病嬌，冬兵很軟……非常軟……</p><p>Dub-con、半強制性注意</p><p>一切都只是妄想腦洞妄想腦洞妄想腦洞（很重要所以說三次）</p><p>各種雷請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

坐在椅上，冬兵毫不猶豫的將手伸進了大型衝壓機中。

他必須快點離開這裡，在那個金髮的男人回來之前，必須將左手上的拘束器給……

但冬兵準備要啟動機器的瞬間，機器發出了一聲巨大的刺耳聲響與振動後停止了動作。

是故障？不，是機器被碎石塊擊中了。

是誰扔出的碎石塊有那麼強大的力道？冬兵不用想也知道，一定是這幾天內強硬的將他『保護』在這個地下室中的那個金髮男人。

冬兵不由自主地吞嚥了一口口水，像是被捕獸夾困住的獵物般緊張地擺動著左手想要抽離，卻絕望的發現左手卡在機器中動彈不得。

「巴奇。」

就在這時候，一聲溫柔中帶有威嚴的低聲呼喚在室內響起，冬兵心臟像是突然被冰冷的爪子緊緊握住一樣地縮緊，全身大幅的震動了一下，接著像是放棄了掙扎的獵物般低頭垂下肩膀，全神貫注地聽著穩重的腳步聲朝著自己走來。

看到一雙鞋子停在自己面前，冬兵稍微抬起頭，從散落的髮絲間看向鞋子的主人，一個擁有一雙清澈藍眼的高大金髮青年正在對自己露出無奈的微笑。

除了金髮青年之外還有另一個黑人男性。

冬兵知道他們是誰，他們已經把他關在這個地下室有一段時間了，金髮的那個是他過去曾經的任務－－美國隊長史蒂夫羅傑斯。黑人那個的曾經踢過自己後腦勺的傢伙，史蒂夫似乎都叫他山姆。

冬兵聽著史蒂夫用像是鬆了一口氣般的語氣對自己說道：「當我看到你不在房裡時我還以為自己心臟要停了，還好你沒走遠。」

冬兵只是低頭，沒有做出任何回應。

但史蒂夫並不在意，反而蹲了下來，看著冬兵，眼神既心疼又無奈的望著他。

「……你看看你，」史蒂夫握住了冬兵的右手，厚實手掌的溫暖讓冬兵感到安心感與恐懼同時湧上心頭，只能茫然的聽著對方說著什麼「把自己弄成什麼樣了？很疼吧？忍耐一下，我去找人幫忙。」之類的安慰話。

雖然冬兵還是什麼反應都沒有，但史蒂夫依然在好好地把安撫他的話都說完之後才站起身看向山姆，「史塔克應該可以處理。」

「不，史蒂夫，你忘了你為什麼把巴奇藏在這裡的原因嗎？因為史塔克認定他父親是冬兵殺的，他不會相信你所說的，千萬不能讓史塔克知道巴奇已經被你找到。」

山姆的話讓史蒂夫皺起眉陷入了沉思。

「……那麼我們要怎麼把巴奇弄出來？他的左手雖然是金屬，但依然有連著神經，他現在一定很痛。」史蒂夫臉上露出了不捨的表情看向依舊低頭不語的冬兵。

雖然冬兵臉色不好是因為史蒂夫，但史蒂夫壓根就沒想過冬兵總是試圖逃離這裡的原因有可能是因為害怕自己。

「我知道有個人可以幫忙，讓我去連絡。」說完後，山姆往外走了出去。

眼神盯著自己的腳，聽著另一個人走出去的腳步聲，冬兵知道現場只留下金髮男人跟自己，不自覺得又開始感到不安。

「等一下山姆就會找人來幫你了，巴奇。」

即使史蒂夫聲音柔和的對自己那麼說著，冬兵還是不敢抬頭看向那一雙讓他渾身不自在的眼神。

他自己也不知道這種不安來自哪裡。冬兵知道這個男人不會傷害自己，也明白他把他關在這裡是為了從外面那些追殺冬兵的各類組織中保護他。

雖然史蒂夫在冬兵的左手上安置了能夠抑制金屬手臂能力的拘束器，但除了這個以外史蒂夫並沒有強迫他做什麼，更沒有傷害他。

史蒂夫還幫他準備了替換用的衣服（雖然品味就算以冬兵這個記憶不完全的逃亡中前殺手來看也是一言難盡）、食物、飲用水，甚至還有柔軟的床墊，他還會跟著自己一起睡在這裡。

然而冬兵依然對史蒂夫抱持著漠然的恐懼。

他知道原因大概是因為這個金髮男人凝視著自己的眼神。

就像從剛才進來之後一直到現在，即使是在跟別人說話的時候，史蒂夫那一雙深沉的蔚藍卻總是只盯著自己看，瞳孔中充滿著就像是要把他鎖在自己視線中般的佔有慾。

冬兵從沒看過一個人可以用那麼近乎狂氣的深情望著另一個人，更不敢相信被那樣凝視著的人是自己。

而且，那個金髮男人可以就這樣一直看著自己一整天，什麼都不做。

這種讓他心神不寧的眼神正是冬兵覺得史蒂夫很可怕的原因。

雖然冬兵並沒有記憶，但他去過博物館，知道了自己大概叫做巴奇巴恩斯，過去跟史蒂夫是最要好的朋友。

然而史蒂夫凝望著自己的眼神即使是對最親密的同性友人來說，都顯得太過肉麻跟詭異。

在他面前冬兵甚至會錯覺自己是被這個男人所愛的。

當然，冬兵認定他們都是男的所以不可能會是如此，所以冬兵才會因為不了解史蒂夫的眼神究竟有何含意而覺得史蒂夫很可怕。

在不知過了多久的時間，史蒂夫打破了沉默，關心的問道：「巴奇，你還好嗎？想要什麼？水嗎？我幫你拿來。」

「……我想要出去……」輕輕搖了搖頭後，冬兵舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，氣息微弱的輕聲要求。

「不行，巴奇。」史蒂夫幾乎是立即就堅定的反駁了冬兵的要求，「你想什麼什麼我都可以給你，除了離開這裡以外。」

在兩人沉默了一會後，史蒂夫走近冬兵，蹲了下來，用雙手握住冬兵的右手，溫柔地微笑著安撫他，「抱歉，我知道你覺得這裡不舒服，由於狀況緊急只能找到這個地方，請你暫時忍耐一下，等找到更好的地方，我就帶你離開這裡。」

不是這個原因，冬兵在心裡想著，他住過比這還糟上一百倍的地方，他只是想逃離這個金髮男人。他讓他覺得再繼續跟他待在一起會發生什麼不可挽回的事。雖然冬兵並不知道是什麼，但他內心深處有個人在吶喊著，要冬兵從史蒂夫身邊離開，在事情變得不可收拾前。

然而就像在印證冬兵的想法般，史蒂夫一手勾起冬兵的下巴，迫使他抬起頭看向自己，與冬兵那雙游移著不安與驚慌的灰藍瞳孔對望。

在凝視了冬兵許久之後，史蒂夫忽然吻住了他的嘴唇。

不明白史蒂夫為何對自己做出這種舉動，冬兵只是不知所措的睜大了雙眼，任由史蒂夫有些笨拙的將舌頭深入，蹂躪他的口腔。

「……嗯……唔……嗯、哈啊……」

無法再直視那雙深情地近乎瘋狂的藍眼，冬兵索性閉上了眼睛，顫抖著感受那在口中肆虐的濕熱物體，在被掠奪的空隙間艱辛的呼吸著空氣。

「……我終於等到你了，巴奇……真的太久了……」依依不捨的移開濕熱的嘴唇，史蒂夫貼上大口喘息的冬兵的額頭，如同立誓般地低聲說道：「你不用再擔心了，我不會再讓任何人傷害你，不管是誰都無法再把我們分開。」

冬兵明白自身恐懼的原因來自哪裡了，那是來自他體內的巴奇巴恩斯所發出的警告。同時他也絕望的發現，自己恐怕再也無法從這個男人身邊逃離了。

溫柔地撫摸著冬兵微微顫抖的右手，史蒂夫瞇著在昏暗燈光下顯得有些灰暗的藍眼，心滿意足的笑得像是得到了世界上最棒禮物的孩子一樣。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

巴奇過去跟史蒂夫發生過什麼？

大概是……

「我愛你巴奇！」

「抱歉我也愛你不過我們都是男的。」

「沒關係，我不在乎。」

「但你是美國隊長，去愛別的女人吧，佩姬是好女孩。」

「我一次只能愛一個人，而且你知道我很固執，愛了就不會轉移。」

「……但這是不對的……」

「我會很有耐心的等你想通。」

「別這樣，史蒂夫……不要等我……」

然後還沒把感情釐清巴奇就掉火車了，欠下的感情債只能丟給冬兵處理了（咦


	2. Chapter 2

＿＿＿

 

史蒂夫一直吻著冬兵，就只是吻著他，吻得冬兵頭昏眼花、氣息紊亂。

直到他超乎常人四倍的聽覺聽到山姆的腳步聲接近之後，才終於放開那被吻得發燙的身體。

當山姆帶著救兵回來時，現場的畫面是史蒂夫站在冬兵身邊望著他，而冬兵低頭望著地面，肩膀激烈起伏著。

由於燈光昏暗，山姆也沒有佩戴獵鷹的裝備，因此他並沒發現冬兵的嘴唇跟眼眶都紅紅腫腫的，還閃著水光。他只是想大概冬兵很痛才一直喘氣吧，必須盡快把他救出。

於是山姆快步走了進來並向史蒂夫作出報告，「蟻人來了。」

然而史蒂夫看過去，只看到山姆一個人的身影。

「人在哪……」史蒂夫還沒問完，就聽見一個興奮的陌生男性聲音憑空傳來。正確來說，是從山姆的肩膀上傳來。

「哇喔！天哪，真的是美國隊長！然後另一個就是現在大家都在尋找的冬日士兵吧！放心，我絕對不會把他在這裡的事說出去的！」

打斷了陌生聲音興奮不已的滔滔不絕後，山姆雙手抱胸，看向自己的肩膀，「好了，你該下來向隊長做個自我介紹了吧。」

下一瞬間，史蒂夫驚訝地看著一個穿著奇妙裝備的男人憑空突然出現在自己眼前。

「史考特‧朗恩。」雖然冷靜了下來，但史考特依然有些緊張興奮的朝著史蒂夫伸出了手。

史蒂夫走了過去回握後對著笑容滿面的史考特輕輕點頭微笑，「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」

「老天！我跟美國隊長握手了……」

「等一下再要簽名吧，」山姆打斷了望著自己的手掌沉浸於感動中的史考特，「我找你來是為了……」

「這位是巴奇‧巴恩斯。」史蒂夫截去了山姆的話，「我想，你如果清楚我們的事，那麼你應該知道巴奇。如你所見，他的左手現在正卡在這座機械裡，雖然我並不清楚你的能力以及來由，不過我相信山姆找你，必定是相當信任你……既然他信任你，那麼我也信任你。」

在史考特開心地朝山姆看過去時對方只是繃住了嘴，點了點頭。

「那麼，事不宜遲，我希望你能盡快幫忙巴奇脫離這台機械。」

「是！美國隊長。」

只見史考特雙腳併攏，行了個軍禮後，朝著依然低著頭坐在椅上的冬兵走了過去。

原本一直沉默地望著地面的冬兵在史考特靠近時動了一下，接著緩緩地抬起頭，看著他的眼裡帶著好奇與警戒。

「巴奇，別擔心，你剛才應該都有聽到吧，他是史考特，是來幫你的。」

冬兵將視線移到了不知何時已站到自己身邊，並將雙手搭在自己肩上的史蒂夫，很輕很輕地點了點頭後，又再度將頭垂下，繼續盯著地面。

山姆有些不可思議的看著如此乖順的冬兵。

剛才他離開再回來的中間是不是發生了什麼？不然冬兵怎麼突然變得如此聽史蒂夫的話？

史考特按下了雙手手套上的按鈕後，縮小成螞蟻大小。

不只史蒂夫連原本低頭望著地面的冬兵都抬起了頭驚訝的瞪大了雙眼看著剛才發生的事。

「……所以才叫做蟻人嗎？」雖然剛才已經見識過一次，史蒂夫依然由衷佩服的喃喃自語。

冬兵像是個好奇的小孩般盯著蟻人跳上了自己的左手臂，在上面邊走邊觀察的的模樣，而史蒂夫則是凝視著臉上表情難得不那麼陰沉的冬兵，臉上不自覺的露出微笑。

「讓我檢查一下內部。」說完史考特就鑽進了冬兵的金屬手臂裡。

史蒂夫的表情有些複雜跟僵硬，像是在擔心又像是壓抑什麼似的。

直到史考特從冬兵左手臂中出來之後史蒂夫才像是鬆了一口氣般的放鬆了緊握的拳頭。

「嗯，我剛才大致檢查過，大概有兩種解決方式……一個是卸下手臂，一個是打開機械……」史考特站在冬兵的手肘上，微一沉吟後，抬頭對他們說道：「我想不管是哪種方法他的這條手臂應該都會廢掉，所以最好的方法，是先想辦法卸下這條手臂讓他自由，之後我再把手臂從機械中分開，對他的負擔會比較小。」

「會對巴奇造成什麼傷害嗎？」

「由於連著神經，我會很小心的處理，但解除時電流也許依然會刺激到他的大腦。不過放心吧，他應該只會暫時性的昏厥而已。」

「這……」史蒂夫非常猶豫看著巴奇，在內心考慮著危險性。

「隊長，請你放心，我絕對會非常慎重的進行作業，盡可能不會讓他感覺到痛苦。」

從史蒂夫看著冬兵的表情，史考特知道他一定對史蒂夫很重要，用生命也要去保護的存在。就像凱西對他的重要性一樣。

「……我可以。」冬兵突然主動的開口，然後看向史蒂夫，再次重覆了一次，「我可以。」

史蒂夫雖然依舊擔心，但既然冬兵自己說可以，而且事實上，他理性也知道這應該是最好的解決方式了。

於是他決定讓史考特卸除冬兵的左手臂。

不久後，在冬兵痛苦的呻吟聲中，史蒂夫只感到自己的心都要撕裂了。

雖然史考特已經盡量非常細心的在處理，但由於連著神經，又是高端的精密機械，電流不斷刺激著冬兵，讓他全身都在抽搐。

「巴奇！很痛吧，忍耐一下，我在這裡……」

史蒂夫像是自己被電擊般的紅了眼眶，緊緊地將全身因電流而不由自主的痙攣的冬兵擁在懷中，由於坐著，冬兵的頭大概在史蒂夫胸腹之間的位置，冬兵的右手下意識地揪住了史蒂夫的衣物，發出痛苦而壓抑的叫喊聲。

喀擦一聲，刺耳的金屬聲後，一股最強的電流襲擊了冬兵，他全身一陣極大的抽搐，緊接著，在史考特的一聲「好了！」的大喊中，冬兵鬆開了手，攤軟了身體，昏倒在史蒂夫的懷中。

「巴奇！！」

史蒂夫心臟幾乎要停了，他立刻焦急的確認了冬兵的呼吸與心跳，雖微弱但依然有在跳動。而冬兵的左手的斷面處是怵目驚心的舊傷疤，但幸好並沒有血。

「這樣他就不會再被這條手臂困住了。」說著，史考特將注意力轉而移到了衝壓器上。

而史蒂夫一心只在冬兵身上，他讓喪失意識的巴奇舒適地靠在自己的胸前，一臉自責與心疼的看著冬兵左肩的斷面，所以他並沒有看到史考特是怎麼把金屬手臂從衝壓器中移開的。

史考特跳下了桌子，恢復成正常大小後，從衝壓器中拿起了剛才被他卸除下的手臂，盯著看了一會後，表情認真的說道：「我知道一個人，他應該可以幫忙修復這個玩意，而且好消息是他很討厭史塔克父子，我想他會願意無條件幫助你們。」

「後面那條其實並不算是好消息。」史蒂夫露出有些無奈的表情，「不過，還是謝謝你。」

「那麼，這玩意我帶走了，我想他只要好好睡一下，醒來就沒問題了。」說著，史考特帶著那條金屬手臂縮小成螞蟻大小後，跳上山姆的肩膀，「走吧，山姆。」

「你不要每次懶得走路就把我當成運輸工具。」

「我沒有，我只是把你當成我的助手。我真的覺得你很適合安東尼這個名字，有沒有興趣改名啊？」

「你再叫我安東尼我就叫你萊利。」

在史考特與山姆一邊鬥嘴一邊走出門後，史蒂夫扶起了昏厥的巴奇，一步一步小心翼翼的走回了他這些天將巴奇保護在裡頭的一間小房間內。

鎖已經被破壞掉了，應該是巴奇為了逃離這裡而破壞掉的吧。不過已經無所謂了，因為史蒂夫已經決定不會再離開巴奇一步，所以有沒有鎖都不會有影響。

史蒂夫坐在冬兵身邊，深情的凝視著他，並溫柔梳理著那頭微捲的及肩棕髮。

不知過了多久，冬兵緩緩地張開了眼睛。

「巴奇？」

在史蒂夫的呼喚聲中慢慢坐起身，冬兵看著自己空蕩蕩的左袖，臉上表情充滿著茫然與不安。

「不用擔心，巴奇。你的左手因為損傷太嚴重，我請史考特他們幫忙，看是修復還是製作一條全新的，過幾天等好了就會重新幫你安裝了。」

邊說著，史蒂夫伸手過去想要安撫他，但當史蒂夫碰觸到冬兵的瞬間，他就像是驚弓之鳥般的全身一震，並迅速的往後退。

冬兵激烈的反應讓史蒂夫愣了一下，緊接著整顆心都揪了起來。

他沒想到冬兵會如此害怕他的碰觸。

「……巴奇，你別怕，我不會傷害你……如果你是為了剛才我吻了你的事……我道歉。我不會強迫你……雖然我很想要擁抱你，但我願意等你心甘情願接受我的那一天。」

逐漸地，冬兵停止了顫抖，一雙流轉著莫名情緒的灰藍從散落的髮絲縫隙間凝視著史蒂夫。

忽然間，他伸出了右手，揪住了史蒂夫的衣領。

「巴……」史蒂夫才剛想開口詢問，接下去的所有話、思考、呼吸以及心跳都因一雙抵在自己唇瓣上顫抖著的柔軟而硬生生的停止。

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，不敢相信的看著那雙近在眼前的灰藍。

冬兵半垂的睫毛顫動著，盈滿了水珠。

史蒂夫不解又心疼的看著透明的水珠從冬兵閉上的睫毛間滑過臉頰，落進了兩人交疊的唇間，帶來了淡淡的鹹味。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ？

 

＿＿＿

 

肥肉突然自己主動送上門，大盾是吃還是不吃？

冬冬的內心戲大概是：完了完了！這傢伙剛剛強吻了我而我的左手臂現在又沒了只留下我們孤男寡男共處一室……他一定會對我這樣又這樣那樣又那樣……

然後緊張過頭理智線就斷了，與其像隻待宰的羔羊般等待，不如乾脆來個痛快！之類的（毆


	3. 等待 (3)

＿＿＿

 

冬兵的嘴唇是如此柔軟，溫熱。史蒂夫幾乎想就這樣更加深入的探求。

然而冬兵雖然主動吻了上來，但是他的嘴唇跟手都在顫抖，一點都不像是心甘情願的模樣。

由於冬兵欲迎還拒的舉動讓史蒂夫無法判定他的心中是怎麼想的，所以史蒂夫雖然心動，但還是決定先問清楚冬兵的想法。

「巴奇……？」

輕輕地推開冬兵，史蒂夫柔聲的呼喚著，並用手指輕輕抹去從冬兵臉上滑過的淚痕。

在史蒂夫的手碰觸到那有些冰冷的臉頰時，冬兵身軀微微一震，但並沒有像剛才那樣往後逃離，只是依然閉著眼睛。

冬兵的這副模樣讓史蒂夫心中既困惑又酸楚。

他明顯的還是在害怕自己。

「你……你不用勉強，我是說真的，」史蒂夫收回了手，有些消沉的說道：「我是……」

但冬兵打斷了他，簡單粗暴的問道：「你是不是想操我？」

「呃……是的……我想。」面對冬兵如此直白的話，史蒂夫臉不禁紅了起來，有些緊張的正直回答。

盯著史蒂夫一會後，舔了舔嘴唇，冬兵像是下定了決心，忽然脫下了自己的上衣，在史蒂夫愕然的注視下，冬兵張著一雙濕漉漉的灰藍眼睛望著他，輕聲說道：「那就操我……現在。」

雖然大腦的某處警告著他，應該要問清楚冬兵的想法，但史蒂夫無法拒絕冬兵所說的話。

因為為了得到巴奇，史蒂夫已經等了太久、太久了。

在兩人交纏的視線中，史蒂夫近乎無意識的伸出了手將手滑過冬兵的腹肌，感受到對方的顫抖以及富有彈性的低溫，他放輕了力道溫柔地撫摸著冬兵的肌膚，從腹部一直游移至胸前，輕輕地揉捏著乳尖。

陌生的感受像是微弱的電流讓冬兵為之一震，隨著史蒂夫的玩弄而逐漸亂了氣息。

「嗯……嗯……啊……嗯嗯……」

未曾體會過的快感讓冬兵扭動著身體，發出了混雜著喘息的低吟，然後消失在史蒂夫的嘴唇間。

邊吻著冬兵，史蒂夫的手往下移，解開了冬兵的褲頭。冬兵抬起了腰，讓史蒂夫可以順利的脫下他的褲子。

期間史蒂夫一直不捨的愛撫著冬兵的左肩，那怵目驚心的斷面處。

「疼嗎？」

面對史蒂夫關懷的問句，冬兵只是搖了搖頭，將發燙的臉頰靠在史蒂夫的胸前。

冬兵現在全裸的坐在自己懷中這個像是美夢成真般的事實，讓史蒂夫像個思春期的少年般既興奮又緊張。但他依然用著為數不多的理性思考著接下來該怎麼做。

環顧了一下四周。這裡有飲用水、麵包，但是並沒有可以當作潤滑劑的東西。他怎麼也沒想過會在這裡擁抱冬兵，所以根本沒有做任何準備。就在史蒂夫猶豫的時候，冬兵舔濕了自己的手指，然後毫不猶豫的刺進了自己的後穴裡。

撕裂般的感受讓冬兵皺起了眉發出一聲短促而痛苦的嘆息。

「巴奇！？」史蒂夫抓住了冬兵的手，大聲地阻止他，「你在做什麼？！」

「讓你可以進來的準備。」直白的回答後，冬兵有些疑惑跟不滿的瞪著史蒂夫。

「……讓我來，好嗎？」

怕冬兵會傷到自己，史蒂夫提出了要求，並在腦裡想著應該怎麼做最好。

於是他握住了冬兵的陰莖。

突如其來的感受讓冬兵全身一顫，忍不住開口發出「啊」的一聲呻吟。

史蒂夫一邊吻著冬兵顫抖的嘴唇，一邊用手掌磨擦著柱身。在史蒂夫笨拙但認真的愛撫下，冬兵的陰莖慢慢地硬挺，前端滲出了透明的液體。冬兵咬著下唇，在史蒂夫帶給他的粗暴快感中顫抖喘息。要就在指腹按上了鈴口處時，一陣抽搐冬兵忍不住低吟著射到了史蒂夫手中。

在脹紅了臉喘息的冬兵濕濕的眼角上吻了一下，史蒂夫輕輕的讓冬兵在床墊上躺平，將下身卡入他的雙腿間，抬高他的雙腿到自己的肩上，一手掰開臀瓣，一手的手指沾著冬兵的白濁，史蒂夫小心翼翼地在那緊密的皺褶處打轉。

記憶中從未被他人碰觸過的私密部位所感受到的壓迫感讓冬兵心裡升起緊張與不安。穴口也因緊張而收縮著。

「放輕鬆，巴奇……」感覺得到冬兵的緊繃，史蒂夫柔聲安撫著，等到感到冬兵不那麼緊張之後，他才將手指一點點的破開了穴口。

「唔嗯……」陌生的異物感讓冬兵爬起雞皮疙瘩，他抿住了下唇，忍受著史蒂夫對自己內部的擴張。

史蒂夫很有耐心的擺動著手指開拓著冬兵緊窄濕熱的內壁，直到確認足以接納自己的碩大。

抽出手指後，史蒂夫將自己粗熱的硬物抵在冬兵的入口，慢慢地刺了進去。

而被侵入的冬兵只是仰起頭，像是缺氧的金魚般大口喘著氣。

又緊又熱的肉壁包裹著史蒂夫，任由他一寸一寸的深入。

他正在進入冬兵。他正在佔有巴奇。這個認知讓史蒂夫激動又興奮，他幾乎是一進去就開始了抽插。剛開始的緩慢律動沒多久就成了劇烈且快速的搖擺。

「巴奇……巴奇……」興奮的像個少年，史蒂夫一邊進出著冬兵一邊吻著他，大力挺動著腰不斷的將自身的慾望頂入那處銷魂的所在。

「啊！啊、嗚……哈啊……啊！」

在史蒂夫沒什麼技巧的衝撞下，只剩下一隻右手的冬兵一手抓著腦後的枕頭，忍受著腸道被不斷撐開、摩擦、碾壓所帶來的疼痛與快感。

他必須忍耐，忍到這個男人滿足為止。在激烈的讓他想吐的搖晃中，冬兵茫然的想著。

而並沒有察覺到冬兵的想法，第一次做愛，還是跟自己一直魂牽夢縈的唯一摯愛，史蒂夫的愉悅心情充塞著他的胸口，就像要爆炸一樣。

他只是順從本能的不停猛力將自己粗熱的慾望操進那個緊致濕熱的天堂內。

不知過了多久，就在冬兵錯覺這一切似乎永不停歇的時候，史蒂夫忽然拔出了硬得發燙的陰莖，將冬兵的雙腿拉開至極限，然後猛地插入，幾乎將冬兵撞進了床墊裡。

強烈的衝擊冬兵張嘴發出了無聲的尖叫，當他回過神來時，羞恥的發現自己竟然射了出來。而史蒂夫也射進了他因高潮而不由自主收縮的腸道內，正趴在自己身上吻著自己。

感受著史蒂夫射在自己體內的濕熱，冬兵全身一陣戰慄，微蹙著眉喘了一會氣後，在史蒂夫吻著自己的空隙中，用右手臂遮著自己雙眼低聲問道：「……這樣，你願意放我離開了嗎？」

愣了一下，望著冬兵，史蒂夫的眼睛越瞪越大。當理解冬兵話中所隱含的意義時，史蒂夫就像是被雷神之錘打中腦袋一樣，感受到了難以想像的衝擊。

冬兵的意思等於是在說，他是在用自己的肉體跟史蒂夫交換條件，他讓他操，而代價是讓他離開這裡。

也就是說冬兵根本不是因為願意接受自己的愛，他是在做交易，剛才自己與冬兵所做的行為，並不是做愛，只是一場性交易。

史蒂夫面容扭曲的笑了起來，笑聲苦澀而酸楚。

「……不，」史蒂夫的聲音顫抖著，不知是因冬兵如此輕視自己的身體、不理解他的感情而憤怒還是悲痛，「我說過了，永遠都沒有人能再分開我們，我不會讓你離開我身邊的。」

冬兵張大了雙眼，不能理解的看著史蒂夫。他已經讓他操了，他還不滿意嗎？他還想從他身上得到什麼？

但冬兵沒辦法再想下去，從史蒂夫平靜的語氣中，不經意散發出來的是極度的憤怒與心傷，甚至透過了兩人貼合的肌膚傳到了冬兵身上。還埋在體內的陰莖猛地增加了質量與熱能，被撐滿的感覺逼出了冬兵驚慌的呻吟。

「……巴奇，別怕，」史蒂夫輕輕地笑了起來，低下頭溫柔地在冬兵的耳邊深情傾訴，「你大概不曉得，我有多愛你吧？」

說著，史蒂夫將手放到了冬兵的腋下，輕輕地抱起了不知所措的他，很溫柔很溫柔地，輕撫著他的背，接著，一口氣猛地貫穿了他。

「啊啊！」

強烈的衝擊使得冬兵弓起背，張大的嘴顫抖著發出慘烈的痛呼，淚水從睜大的雙眼中落下。史蒂夫舔去了滑下的液體，緊抓著冬兵的腰，毫不容情的開始了猛力的抽插。

冬兵不知所措的哭泣著。

他被緊緊囚禁在史蒂夫的懷抱中，承受著來自身下，不斷破開自己脆弱內部的凶猛攻擊。金髮的男人正用著難以想像的力道貫穿他脆弱體內的最深處。

他想要逃、但怎麼掙扎都徒勞無功，史蒂夫只是抓著他一心不亂的從下而上猛烈頂撞著。

在史蒂夫的激烈攻勢下，冬兵的哭喊很快地成了低吟與啜泣，並逐漸淪落為低啞的喘息。

「……嗚……嗯、嗯……」

近乎麻木的疼痛與過於強烈的快感交織，冬兵一開始為了忍耐而緊咬著下唇，但咬破之後被史蒂夫發現後，他的嘴裡就被史蒂夫修長的手指插入，在柔軟的黏膜內蠢動，於是冬兵唯一能自己做的只剩下用右手緊緊遮著自己的哭得紅腫的雙眼而已。

他無法看向那雙盯著自己的深沉蔚藍，充滿著怒氣、悲傷以及不只肉體就連靈魂都想要全部吞入的執著與瘋狂。

他好怕這個男人，但他沒有人可以求助……不，有一個人，一個他已經記不清的金色身影。

「……史……史蒂……史蒂夫……嗚嗚……史蒂夫……」

在被激烈的擺弄下，冬兵近乎無意識的，嗚咽著浮現在他腦中的名字。

冬兵的呼喚終於使得史蒂夫停下了侵略的動作，雙眼圓睜，無比震驚的看著泣訴著自己名字的冬兵。

這是自從史蒂夫相隔七十多年後第一次聽到冬兵呼喚他的名字。他的確期待過，但他從未想到會是在這種情況下，這種……在他對冬兵做出近乎強暴行為的時候，更沒想過會是混在冬兵淒慘的嗚咽聲中。

但很快地，史蒂夫就察覺到冬兵不是在呼喚自己，他只是閉著眼睛，任由眼淚不斷從遮蓋著的右手臂下滑落緋紅的臉頰。冬兵喊的是無意識的求救，對著的是浮現在冬兵腦海中過去的史蒂夫，而不是現在這個凶狠侵犯他的男人。

冬兵哭得像個孩子般，抽抽搭搭的哽咽著，「……我……我想……嗚……我想回……回家……史蒂……史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫幾乎說不出任何話來。

記憶中史蒂夫只看過一次巴奇像那樣哭得慘兮兮的模樣，那是在他們小時候，某年冬季的夜晚。

那一年大家到處都在說關於雙子座流星雨的話題，原本就對於觀星很有興趣的巴奇力邀史蒂夫一起到中央公園去看雙子座流星雨。

兩個人當時都只是十幾歲的布魯克林男孩，對他們來說，半夜偷溜出去騎著腳踏車到中央公園就是非常大的冒險了。

流星雨應該很壯觀，然而史蒂夫記得最清楚的影像卻是星空下晃動著的巴奇的後腦勺。隆冬午夜的中央公園對病弱體質的史蒂夫來說幾乎是死刑場。

『史……史蒂夫，你不會死的，我們回家，我帶你回家……』背著氣息微弱的史蒂夫，巴奇一邊哭一邊鼓勵著史蒂夫，焦急的在夜晚的森林中赤腳狂奔。

那是史蒂夫模模糊糊間不斷聽到的聲音。

後來巴奇被他的父母罵得很慘。但他只為了史蒂夫安然無恙而開心的笑著，那都是很久、很久以前的事了。

而現在，因為史蒂夫對他做出的侵犯行為所感受到的痛苦超出了冬兵的情感負載，讓他失去了控制。現在這個在史蒂夫身下哭得全身不由自主的痙攣的男人並不是冬日士兵，只是一個因疼痛與恐懼而不斷抽泣著的孩子。

望著心愛之人被自己傷害得如此之深，史蒂夫忍不住落下眼淚。

他的心臟被後悔、自責以及憐惜的感情用力揪緊，疼得他幾乎無法呼吸。

他知道了，他知道冬兵為什麼一直想逃離，他只是想要回家。就跟現在的自己一樣，就跟當年在滿天的流星雨下背著病懨懨的好友的孩子一樣。

而史蒂夫對冬兵做了什麼？他狠狠地傷害了他。不管是心靈還是肉體。

「天啊巴奇！對不起！……對不起！」史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著冬兵，激動的對著哭得不成樣子的冬兵道歉。

「對不起……對不起……」

兩個大男人就這樣一起哭。直到冬兵的哭聲越來越小，最後沉沉睡去為止。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

道歉歸道歉，史蒂夫還插著喔  
山姆隔天來看到肯定嚇死了


	4. 【盾冬】等待 (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為剛剛去二刷蟻人，所以就想更這篇了XD
> 
> 目擊者山姆表示：我的三觀毀於一旦

＿＿＿

 

當山姆結束了每天清晨的慢跑，拎著替史蒂夫跟冬兵準備的早餐，走進了他們這些天來藏匿冬兵的地下室裡，並打開了冬兵的房間時，他覺得自己一定是中了什麼幻術。

對了，聽隊長他們提起，汪達‧馬克西莫夫最擅長操控人的大腦，他一定是被汪達操控了，雖然他這幾天根本沒見過汪達。

不然他怎麼會看到下身赤裸的美國隊長背對著門口，摟著全裸的冬兵躺在床墊上的畫面呢？

如果只是史蒂夫抱著冬兵睡在床墊上，那也就算了。然而重點是，他們倆人的下半身正連結在一起。

而且還是史蒂夫插在冬兵體內的狀態，最糟糕的是兩人的下身及身下的床墊上還有些黏糊的不明白濁液體。所有證據都清清楚楚的展露出他們昨晚都幹了些什麼好事了。

山姆忍不住想詛咒自己才一眼就揮之不去的好視力跟好記憶。

「……早安，山姆。」

沒能驚嚇多久，史蒂夫突然轉過頭來，一副若無其事的態度跟山姆打招呼。

愣了一下，由於史蒂夫的態度太從容，反而是目擊到這個場面的山姆有些口吃的回道：「啊？呃……早、早安，史蒂夫。」

早在山姆因震撼的畫面而當機之前，聽到遠遠腳步聲的史蒂夫其實早就已經醒來，但他選擇了維持原狀。

雖然被看到這種狀況有些羞愧，但他並不想粗魯的拔出，吵醒哭了一晚好不容易才睡去的冬兵。

而且，他判斷以山姆的性格，他並不是個會大聲嚷嚷以及排斥同性戀的人，與其遮遮掩掩，直接讓他看見反而少了日後可能需要解釋說明的過程。

不過，史蒂夫還是不太樂意讓其他人看到冬兵的裸體，所以他動了一下身體像是要將冬兵藏起來般的將冬兵撈進懷裡。但由於他的陰莖（而且還是晨勃的狀態）還埋在他的體內，他這麼一動撕扯到冬兵柔軟的內裡，引起了懷中男人一聲悶悶的低吟。

「……嗯……」

宛如嘆息般微弱的呻吟讓史蒂夫內心一盪，低頭看向懷中的冬兵。只見長而捲的棕色睫毛微微顫動著，然後緩緩地睜開來，紅通通的眼睛望著他，眨了眨。

「……抱歉，巴奇，吵醒你了。」輕撫著冬兵的長髮，史蒂夫露出帶著歉意的笑容輕聲說道。

等等，重點不在那裡吧！

就在山姆在內心裡大聲吐槽時，冬兵將視線往下移，看到他們緊緊結合在一起的部位時，先是震驚，緊接著嘴唇不自覺的噘起，像是快哭出來的模樣。

「對不起，我馬上拔出來，你別哭。」史蒂夫連忙柔聲哄著他，並轉頭對著站在門口的山姆說道：「不好意思，山姆，可以請你稍微在外面等一下嗎？」

看著山姆僵直著四肢轉身走出去關上門後，史蒂夫回頭望著冬兵，將手順著他的身體曲線滑至他的腰，然後抓著他的大腿往上拉，雖有些不捨，還是將自身慢慢往後退開，退出那處柔軟舒適的包裹著他的陰莖的天堂。

「巴奇……忍耐一下……」

冬兵張著昨晚哭得紅腫的雙眼含淚像是怨恨又像是哀求般地望著史蒂夫，顫抖著嘆息出軟軟的鼻音，「嗯嗯……」

史蒂夫發誓，他真的只是想要抽身，但當聽到冬兵發出那樣的的聲音，又因為冬兵被撐開了一整晚的內壁卻不住的蠕動，像是在挽留他的感受，所以，在即將退出至入口處時，史蒂夫不受控制的挺腰用力往裡刺入。

「啊！」

原本以為史蒂夫就要完全撤出而鬆了一口氣的冬兵，因突如其來的衝擊而不由自主的叫出聲，反射性的抓著史蒂夫的手臂，頭靠在史蒂夫的胸前，並在他懷中捲縮成一團。

「對不起巴奇！我很快就好！」一邊道歉，決定順從慾望，盡快解決的史蒂夫，將冬兵的右邊大腿往上拉起，大力的貫穿他。

你他媽混帳。冬兵在心底罵道。但少了一隻手的他無法做出任何抵抗，只能用唯一自由的右手抓著史蒂夫的上衣，任由他一邊道歉一邊在他體內進進出出。

「嗚嗚……」

隨著男人強力的律動，冬兵發出低聲的嗚咽，縮在史蒂夫懷中忍耐著對方抬起他的大腿拼命往自己的被撐開了一整晚而柔軟濕熱的內部戳刺、推擠的不適與酥麻，等待折磨的結束。

倒不是說痛，只是有些脹脹麻麻的……而且，好吧，挺舒服的。冬兵必須咬著下唇才能制止自己發出呻吟。

然而不管他等多久，史蒂夫卻都還沒有要結束的意思，甚至越來越快、越來越深。原本還算舒服的感受已經到了酸麻的程度。

在劇烈的搖晃中冬兵忍不住忿忿不平的在心裡抱怨，這傢伙一直都在騙他，明明說好了他讓他操就放他走的（其實根本沒有，冬兵不知怎地自己在心中如此認定）但是他卻插了他一整夜。

這次也是，什麼很快就好，他的大腿跟腰都快酸死了，這傢伙還在抽插、還在擺動。

眼淚從咬牙忍耐著的冬兵緊閉的雙眼中滑落，沾濕了史蒂夫的胸口。

忽然間，像是想起了什麼重要的事般，史蒂夫啊的一聲後伸手握住了夾在兩人之間的冬兵的陰莖。

「啊！？」瞬間襲來的快感讓冬兵弓起背，發出高亢的驚叫。

「抱歉，巴奇……我太過分了……沒顧到你。」

說著，史蒂夫邊猛力挺腰在冬兵體內抽送著，邊用手大力套弄著冬兵的陰莖。

「唔啊……不……不要……」

無法承受前後同時的快感，冬兵忍不住將手抵在史蒂夫的胸前想要往後逃離，但史蒂夫一個翻身把他壓到了身下，繼續衝刺跟套弄。

「啊……啊……啊……」強烈的快感讓冬兵胡亂搖著頭，發出不知該說是哭喊還是啜泣的呻吟。

史蒂夫不斷撞擊著冬兵的最深處，很快地冬兵在史蒂夫的雙重攻勢下，抽搐著達到高潮。

而史蒂夫也跟著解放在冬兵痙攣的內壁裡。

趴在胸部劇烈起伏的冬兵身上粗喘著氣一會後，史蒂夫才把疲軟的自身滑出，白濁的液體跟著從那處合不攏的小洞裡流了出來。

史蒂夫俯身想要吻冬兵，但冬兵卻別過了臉。

冬兵拒絕的態度讓史蒂夫感到心痛，但冬兵其實沒想那麼多，他只是突然想到門外似乎有人，於是他看著門板小聲問道：「……剛才，你叫他在外面等的那個人還在等嗎？」

「啊。」

在冬兵的提醒下，史蒂夫總算想起來山姆還等在外頭。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在史蒂夫用房內的礦泉水跟衛生紙幫冬兵清理了身體並穿上衣服之後，才打開了門，讓山姆進來。

「呃……」望著平靜的史蒂夫，反而是山姆有些尷尬的抓了抓頭，「所以你們是情侶關係？」

史蒂夫僵了一下，不知道該怎麼回答。

山姆看了看臉色不太對的史蒂夫，又再看了一眼低頭沉默望著地板的冬兵。

由於現場飄盪的氣氛太詭異，山姆為了讓氣氛輕鬆點忍不住指著冬兵開玩笑道：「……難不成是色誘……」

「不是！」但還沒說完就被史蒂夫大聲的反駁，「不是這樣……是我……是我對他……」

史蒂夫低下頭，一臉自責的握緊拳頭，「山姆，一切都不關巴奇的事……是我對他做出了很糟糕的事。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，冬兵抬起頭看向史蒂夫，臉上帶著不可思議的神色。

很糟糕的事？難道是強姦？但是看冬兵靠著史蒂夫那麼近，不像是性侵的被害者對施害者會有的態度，還有剛才隔著門板聽到的呻吟聲，也不像是強姦啊？

那麼想著，將眼神從兩人身上來回後，山姆聳了聳肩，「……ＯＫ，雖然我不知道你們之間究竟怎麼回事，不過那是你們自己的私事，你們自己私下解決，我不過問。」

「謝謝你，山姆。」

「不客氣，」在回了史蒂夫微笑著對山姆的道謝後，山姆提起了剛才得到的新訊息，「對了，有一件事你必須馬上知道，是關於巴奇左手的事。」

聽到事關巴奇，史蒂夫馬上嚴肅了起來，「什麼事？」

「史考特剛才有來過電話。」

所謂『剛才』指得當然是山姆站在門外心酸的摀著耳朵卻還是擋不住裡頭嗯嗯啊啊、啪啪啪啪的聲響的時候。

史考特的電話來得正是時候，至少讓他的注意力能夠從兩個大男人的性行為現場轉移到電話那頭。

在打屁了一會後，史考特對山姆說明，在他跟皮姆博士的研究下，關於冬兵的手臂與其維修，不如仿照原型參考做出一條全新的機械手臂，但那須要素材以及時間，所以，也就是說，「這段期間內巴奇都會是獨臂的狀態。」

沉默了一會，史蒂夫臉色凝重的說道：「那就更加不能讓巴奇的行蹤曝光。」

山姆點頭表示認同史蒂夫，卻也同時注意到了史蒂夫身後的冬兵全身震了一下，稍微抬起頭望向史蒂夫的模樣。

……看樣子，他很不想待在這裡。或者該說，他怕史蒂夫？但是說他怕吧，他的手卻又顫抖的抓著史蒂夫的上衣下襬，用力得指節都泛白了，像是很依賴著他。

真的，任誰來看都看得出來這兩人之間有古怪。

但這已經不屬於山姆管轄的範疇了。就像他剛才對史蒂夫所說的，他跟冬兵之間的事情是他們兩人的私事，他不會介入太多，他只能做到在盡可能的範圍內幫助他們而已。

所謂清官難斷家務事大概就是這樣吧。

山姆在心裡想著，然後將眼光從冬兵緊緊揪著史蒂夫衣襬的手上移到史蒂夫臉上，將手中裝著三明治跟牛奶的紙袋遞給史蒂夫，「這裡是你們的早餐，我等一下會再去看看史考特那邊的狀況，有什麼事再跟你說。」

「非常感謝，山姆。」接過紙袋，史蒂夫發自內心的對山姆致上謝意。

山姆揮了揮手，轉身就要走出去，接著想到了什麼，聽下腳步轉頭，挑起眉笑道：「對了，下次記得鎖門，不然我會心臟病發。」

史蒂夫只能苦笑以對。

在山姆離開之後，現場再度只剩下冬兵跟史蒂夫。

史蒂夫轉頭看向冬兵時，他的手已經放了下來，所以史蒂夫並沒發現到剛才冬兵都抓著自己的衣襬。

「……巴奇。」

所以當他看到冬兵因為自己的呼喚而縮了一下身體時，內心感到很難受。

他讓冬兵害怕他。而這一切都是他自找的。

「對不起，巴奇……我保證不會再碰你了，所以請你不要怕我。」

史蒂夫的保證讓冬兵終於抬起頭看向史蒂夫。

望著那雙疑惑的灰藍，史蒂夫將昨晚在冬兵睡著後，一直想說的話低聲傾訴：「昨晚……還有剛才，是我無法控制自己，傷了你。我非常的抱歉，我不會再對你做出那種事了。請你相信我，再等一段時間，等事情解決了，確定你安全了之後我一定會帶你回家。」

「……回家？」冬兵眨了眨眼，將這個觸動他心靈的詞重覆了一遍。

「對，回我們的布魯克林。」

心臟突地加速跳動，冬兵微微的睜大了眼睛，再次重覆了一遍，「布魯克林……」

這名字讓他很熟悉，而且內心暖呼呼的。

對了，還有一個很熟悉，很溫暖的名字……

「……史蒂夫……？」

望著因自己的呼喚而愣住了的史蒂夫，冬兵猶豫了一會後，輕輕的將手放到了史蒂夫臉上，像是在確認什麼似的撫摸著。

冬兵的掌心有些潮濕冰涼，但史蒂夫卻覺得他碰到的地方像是燒起來般的火燙，心跳不由自主的加快了速度，有些心慌的在心裡要自己別再胡思亂想。

接著，緩緩的，彷彿花朵盛開般的，冬兵笑了起來，輕聲呼喚著他。

「史蒂夫。」

在突然模糊的視線中，史蒂夫忍不住想，這大概是他解凍之後，所聽過最美妙的聲音。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

猜猜在冬冬的笑容攻擊下大盾的保證能維持多久？

Ａ、一個禮拜　Ｂ、一天　Ｃ、一小時　Ｄ、一分鐘

答對了下一話繼續有肉吃（雖然答錯了也有啦ＸＤ


	5. 【盾冬】等待 (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大盾試著努力過了所以上一回的答案是……
> 
> 不管答對還是答錯都繼續吃肉XD

抽了抽鼻子，史蒂夫把手往自己發燙的雙眼上一抹，將濕熱的掌心覆在冬兵撫摸著自己臉頰的手背上，臉上浮現出微笑。

「對……我是史蒂夫……你是巴奇……我們是最好的朋友……」望著冬兵盯著自己那雙懷念的眼神，史蒂夫頓了一下，無比誠摯的說道：「過去是，只要你願意，現在跟未來，永遠都是……」

「……但是你想操我……而且已經操過了還不肯放我走，朋友會這樣做？」眨了眨眼，冬兵率直的問了個相當理所當然的疑問。

史蒂夫僵了一下，有些臉紅的苦笑，想起剛才自己保證過不會再碰他的話，於是將手從冬兵的手背離開。

「我說過我不會再碰你，而且會帶你回家，同時無論如何我也不會讓你離開……」史蒂夫深呼吸了一口氣後，重新做出告白，「巴奇，我愛你，想佔有你的全部，但我仍然希望跟你永遠是朋友。」

「……你很貪心。」雖然停下撫摸的動作，但冬兵並沒收回放在史蒂夫臉上的手，只是望著他，把自己內心的感覺說了出口。

冬兵的話是無法反駁的事實，而且史蒂夫自己一直都明白，所以他只是眼神有些黯淡的小聲說道：「……是，巴奇……我很貪心……對於你，我從來未曾感到饜足……我想大概永遠都不會。」

冬兵垂下了眼，「……但，那是不對的……你不該浪費你的生命等我……」

「……巴奇？」

冬兵臉上所浮現出的表情跟當年拒絕自己告白的巴奇的表情幾乎一模一樣，史蒂夫感到心臟一痛，幾乎難以呼吸。

他不知道冬兵是不是想起了什麼，記起了多少，但史蒂夫突然非常不想聽到冬兵接下去會說出的話。

「如果你希望我們是朋友，那我會陪著你……我會跟你一起回家……」低聲說著，冬兵的嘴唇蠕動，眼看著似乎就要吐出跟當年一樣拒絕的話語，「但我……」

「別再說了，巴奇！」但史蒂夫厲聲阻止了冬兵繼續說下去，他往前跨了一步，壓抑著想抓住冬兵肩膀的衝動，聲音有些顫抖的說道：「求你，至少現在別說！不然我……我不知道會對你作出什麼。」

從史蒂夫身上突然爆發而出的混合了悲傷的怒氣，引發出冬兵的戰鬥本能，迫使冬兵往後退了一步，剛才為止的笑容再度凍結為恐懼與警戒。

該死，他又讓冬兵感到害怕了。

望著冬兵對自己驚疑不安的眼神，史蒂夫緊咬著口腔內側的肉，對自己的魯莽感到憤怒與可悲。他到底要讓冬兵怕自己到什麼地步？

閉上了眼睛，深深的呼吸平息激動的情緒之後，史蒂夫睜開眼睛，將手舉在胸前，做出類似投降的舉動，低聲說道：「……抱歉，巴奇，我真的不會傷害你，請不要怕我。」

凝視著盡可能的釋出善意的史蒂夫一會，冬兵才垂下了擺出反擊態勢的右手。

「……你餓了吧……這裡有山姆為我們準備的早餐。」

看著從紙袋裡拿出三明治的史蒂夫臉上那硬撐出來的笑容，不知怎地心臟有些刺痛的冬兵只是默默的點頭。

 

 

從史蒂夫的手中接過三明治跟牛奶後，冬兵坐在床墊上，史蒂夫也坐到了他身旁。看著大概只隔了一根食指距離的史蒂夫一眼，心裡想著，不知道他的保證能多久，冬兵咬了一口萵苣火腿蛋三明治。

由於真的餓了，兩人默默的吃著，沒一會功夫就把三明治給解決，就在冬兵仰頭要把最後一口牛奶喝下時，來自下身突如其來的變化讓他突然皺起了眉，發出了奇妙的悶哼。

「唔……」

「怎麼了，巴奇？」察覺冬兵的不對勁，剛剛才吞入最後一口三明治的的史蒂夫趕緊喝了一口牛奶，急問道：「哪裡不舒服嗎？」

由於奇異的感覺，雙頰泛起了些許紅暈，冬兵像是埋怨的瞪了史蒂夫一眼，咬住下唇，小聲的抱怨：「……你剛才留在我身體裡的東西沒清乾淨……現在流出來了。」

愣了一下，當理解過來時，史蒂夫差點把口中的東西噴出來，有些嗆到的他咳了幾下，臉馬上紅了起來，驚慌的道歉：「抱、抱歉！巴奇……我……我太粗心了……」

剛才山姆還等在外頭，所以史蒂夫清理的有些匆忙，再加上他射的又多又深，所以還有不少精液留在冬兵的體內，看樣子應該是因為隨著時間而因為重力慢慢的往下流出了穴口。

「感覺很怪……」冬兵皺起臉，小聲說著，然後突然伸手脫下自己的褲子。

史蒂夫滿臉通紅的驚聲叫嚷著，「等？！等等等等一下巴奇！！你要做什麼？！」

「把它弄出來。」歪著頭，像是不懂為何史蒂夫反應那麼大的冬兵張著一雙無辜的眼神，平靜的說道

「在這裡？！」

「這裡只有我們。」說著，冬兵伸手進了自己的股間，但是卻被史蒂夫一把抓住。

「沒錯！」抓住了冬兵往自己下身探去的手，史蒂夫滿臉通紅的大聲吼叫，「就是因為只有我們！所以很危險！」

危險什麼？冬兵滿心疑惑的瞪著史蒂夫，這傢伙在臉紅慌張些什麼勁？明明昨晚跟剛才侵犯自己的時候是那麼霸道蠻橫。現在卻扭捏的像個姑娘家，真是個怪人。

「拜託你，巴奇！至少到廁所去！」一邊大叫著，臉紅得都快燒起來的史蒂夫焦急的拉著下身赤裸的冬兵快步走到角落的小廁所裡。

被史蒂夫粗魯的推進廁所裡的冬兵瞪著被大力關上的門，不爽的用力踹了一下，明知看不見還是朝著門板比了個中指。然後用力坐在馬桶上，打開自己的雙腳，像是發洩怒氣般毫不猶豫的把手指往自己股間的小洞裡捅了進去。

因精液的濕潤所以冬兵的腸道內並沒第一次被侵入時那麼乾澀，但即使昨晚含了史蒂夫的陰莖一整晚卻依然很緊，感受到了異物感跟撕扯所帶來的不適，冬兵不自覺得發出有些痛苦的呻吟。

「唔……」

站在門外等候的史蒂夫在聽到門內冬兵發出悶悶的痛哼後，仰天發出深深的嘆息，雖然真的很為難，但考慮了許久，為了避免冬兵傷到自己，史蒂夫還是決定轉身打開了門。

一進去就看見冬兵雙腳大開坐在馬桶上，有些痛苦的扭曲著臉一根手指插在自己後穴裡的模樣，忍不住再度嘆息。

「……我就知道你又什麼都不弄就直接進去。」

「你以為誰造成的？」

「……抱歉。」

看著冬兵眉心緊蹙一臉哀怨的瞪著自己，史蒂夫自責與心疼之餘也不免心動，但他壓抑了下來，在廁所內東張西望，看到了洗手台上的洗手乳。

雖然不是很適用，但這是目前這裡最適合的，於是他走過去拿起洗手乳又走到冬兵身邊遞給他，然後將視線從那處吞入冬兵自己手指的紅腫小洞移開。

將視線在史蒂夫手中的洗手乳、插在自己體內的自己的右手手指、自己空盪盪的左袖，以及史蒂夫的臉上來回，冬兵怒瞪史蒂夫，低吼著，「……你什麼意思？欺負我只有一隻手？」

史蒂夫簡直想掩面嘆息，但他咬牙忍住了，他想，這一定是上帝……不，是冬兵對他的考驗，考驗他的保證是不是真能做到。

既然如此，那他就欣然接受。

「……讓我來幫你。」

得到冬兵點頭允許之後，史蒂夫走了過去半蹲著拉開他的兩雙長腿，擠了些洗手乳到自己手中，用另一手的手指沾了些後貼著冬兵的手指，小心翼翼的伸進了小小的穴口內。

「啊……」

冬兵緊窄的濕熱內壁裡，他自己的手指跟史蒂夫的手指像是在共舞似的彼此碰撞、交纏，搔刮著內部的感觸引起冬兵身軀一顫一顫的抖動，閉起雙眼靠在史蒂夫的懷中低吟著。

這是考驗。史蒂夫在心底對著自己不斷重覆著，這是冬兵在考驗他，他必須忍耐。他只是在幫冬兵把自己灌入他體內的精液都弄出來，不是在為了進入他而擴張潤滑。

但冬兵急促的溫熱氣息以及壓抑的呻吟就噴在臉龐、響在耳邊，而自己的手指又緊貼著冬兵的手指被濕熱柔軟的肉壁緊緊包裹著，史蒂夫只感到所有的一切都像是點燃的火種，從小腹延燒至全身。

當冬兵的手臂無意中抵到了史蒂夫下身腫脹的欲望並來回磨蹭時，史蒂夫的自制力來到了限界的突破點。

史蒂夫只覺得自己要爆炸了。他忍不住抬頭望下低垂著臉的冬兵，長而捲的睫毛不時顫動著，一雙半閉著的迷濛淚眼及微啟的紅潤雙唇從搖動著的凌亂髮絲間若隱若現。

「啊……嗯……史蒂夫……」

就在冬兵因難耐的感受而舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，並低嘆出史蒂夫的名字時，狹小的廁所間彷彿響起了某種類似理智線斷線的聲響。

史蒂夫突地插入第二根手指，並直接沒入深處，在經過了昨晚跟今早兩次行為後所記憶的敏感點上戳刺。

聽見耳邊響起了冬兵的驚叫，史蒂夫像是很抱歉的垂著雙眉，抽出自己的手指並抓住冬兵的手，快速的解開自己的褲頭，露出雄偉的分身，然後在顫抖的嘴唇上吻了一下，「抱歉巴奇……我沒辦法通過你的考驗。」

與其說是道歉，那充滿著欲望的低沉嗓音更像是來自史蒂夫殘存理性所作出的最後警告。

「你……啊啊！？」

冬兵還來不及感到驚慌或其他任何反應，就被猛力往下拉，瞬間又硬又粗的熱棒破開並整根沒入窄小洞內的衝擊讓他忍不住睜大了雙眼，仰起頭，繃緊身體發出了堪稱慘叫的痛呼。

體內被迫吞入的火熱凶器硬生生的撐開了他柔軟的肉壁，撕裂開的劇痛讓冬兵疼得眼淚直流，全身都在發抖，但依然咬牙罵道：「你……你這騙子。」

「對不起。」史蒂夫吻去從冬兵緊閉的眼角滲出的淚水，充滿歉意與心疼的道歉，「忍耐一下……我很……」

「你他媽再說很快就好我就咬斷你的舌頭。」冬兵惡狠狠的瞪著史蒂夫恨恨說道。

雙眼通紅的冬兵看上去委屈極了，凶狠之餘，更多的是我見猶憐的神態，再加上他威脅的話語帶著顫抖，只惹得史蒂夫心疼不已。

史蒂夫只好閉上嘴。

等到冬兵的身體不再緊繃之後，史蒂夫才開始了緩慢的律動。

「嗚嗚……」

在緩慢的搖晃及摩擦所帶來的鈍痛與模糊的快感下，冬兵抿著唇，發出低低的嗚咽，緊緊抓著史蒂夫的肩膀，幾乎要掐出血來。

史蒂夫並不在意，而且掐出來也好，看著冬兵的後穴裡隨著抽插所擠出的混著血絲的液體，他打從心底感到抱歉。

帶著歉意跟愛欲，史蒂夫一邊重點式的頂撞著冬兵的性感帶，一邊像是安撫般的不停吻著冬兵的額頭、泛淚的眼角、發燙的臉頰、微微出汗的鼻尖、緊抿的嘴唇。並伸手握住了冬兵的陰莖溫柔的撫慰著。

「嗯……啊……哈啊……」在史蒂夫的努力下，被撕扯的痛苦逐漸遠去，被填滿的快感一波又一波的席捲而來，冬兵情不自禁的發出帶著情慾的甜美呻吟。

當冬兵痙攣著身體射出來後，史蒂夫才放開了握著冬兵陰莖的手，轉到他的腰間，開始全力衝刺。

不停的被猛力衝撞，強烈的酥麻感讓冬兵只能癱軟了身體，任由史蒂夫抓著自己的大腿一下又一下的撞開他柔嫩的內部、貫穿他、蹂躪他。

「啊、啊、啊！」

即將抵達高潮前，史蒂夫用最後一絲理性，在爆發前依依不捨的從冬兵不住收縮的濕熱肉壁內抽身，將精液射在了他的股間。

沉浸在空白的舒適感中，大口的喘息著，冬兵將右手伸到自己的股間，用手沾染了兩人混雜在一起的濃厚白濁，舉到自己面前凝視了一會後，非常、非常小聲的嘟噥，「……我又沒說不可以射進來……」

「……巴奇……」

史蒂夫完全搞不懂冬兵的想法，要說他接受自己的愛，但剛才又明明是要拒絕的模樣，說拒絕，卻又處處都像是在誘惑自己。

望著因高潮而眼神渙散的冬兵，史蒂夫思考了一會後俯身吻住冬兵的唇。

而這次冬兵並沒有拒絕。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

給撐了一小時的大盾鼓掌（毆

冬兵真的不是故意的  
他真的沒有要誘惑大盾的意思  
他只是太天然（毆


	6. 【盾冬】等待 (6)　完結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後一盤是甜甜的紅燒肉，吃完之後要結帳了（？
> 
> 來看看隊長的等待到底有沒有結果吧～

＿＿＿

 

冬兵不只沒有拒絕史蒂夫的吻，他甚至還有些笨拙的模仿著史蒂夫之前所做的那樣，用自己的舌頭去跟史蒂夫的糾纏。

面對冬兵堪稱熱情的回應，史蒂夫又驚又喜的捧起冬兵的臉，更加熱情的吻著他，用自己舌頭去擁抱、愛撫他有些膽怯卻依然努力做出迎合的柔軟溫肉。

「唔……嗯……嗯……」

兩人纏綿的唇瓣之間不斷有唾液以及甜蜜的喘息隨著兩人舌與舌的共舞流洩而出，滑落兩人的下顎與頸項，滴落胸口與腹間、股間，混合了之前吐出的白濁，弄得兩人下身潮濕不堪。

一邊熱吻著，冬兵扭動著下身磨蹭著史蒂夫的股間，並伸出右手扶著那根才一眨眼間又再度硬挺的肉棒，臀部一個往下坐，一口氣將史蒂夫的陰莖再次吞入自己腹中。

「啊……哈……」

瞬間被撐開的酸疼脹痛與被填滿的充實感讓冬兵仰起脖子發出一聲混雜著疼痛與愉悅的低嘆。

高漲的欲望突然被濕熱的肉壁包裹住的感受讓史蒂夫爽得頭皮發麻，但更讓他驚愕的是冬兵主動獻身般的舉動，不禁瞪大了雙眼，望著身下顫抖著身體抿住下唇忍耐的冬兵，「巴奇？！」

史蒂夫驚愕的反應讓冬兵感到疑惑，他抬起頭，伸出被糾纏得有點發麻的舌頭舔了舔濕搭搭的嘴唇，低沉著充滿情慾的嗓音，「……你不想要？」

「……不……我……」想要，該死的，他當然想要！但是在那之前他更想要先搞清楚冬兵的想法。

嘴裡說著冷淡的拒絕話語，肉體卻又主動且熱情的接納他，史蒂夫都快被冬兵欲迎還拒的態度搞瘋了。

然而，史蒂夫還在猶豫，冬兵已經擺動著腰，用自己緊致的內部磨蹭著他，給他的陰莖帶來了強大的快感。史蒂夫忍不住望向冬兵，而對方只是張著一雙濕漉漉的無辜大眼，紅唇微啟，吐出濕熱的氣息。

面對如此誘人的光景，什麼理性轉瞬間就被拋諸腦後，史蒂夫一咬牙，決定管他的先把身下這個玩火的傢伙好好的操哭出來再說，於是抓起冬兵不安於室的腰，在對方高亢的呻吟聲中，開始猛力的抽插。

「啊啊、啊……嗚……啊……」

雖然昨晚才破處，但短短一天內的集中學習，讓史蒂夫早已熟知冬兵的性感帶。每每針對冬兵的敏感點衝撞，攻勢凌厲，逼得冬兵在強烈的快感下只能用右手抓著他的肩膀，仰頭哭喊出一聲又一聲的淫靡呻吟。

半睜著因生理的淚水而模糊的視線，冬兵大口喘著氣，脹紅著臉望著自己臀瓣間那處不停吞吐著粗熱的赤黑肉棒的穴口處，紅嫩的肉瓣混著白濁、些許血絲以及半透明的體液不斷因抽出而被翻出又因插入而被塞回的畫面讓他感到既羞恥又興奮。

不要說史蒂夫搞不懂冬兵的態度，冬兵自己其實也不知道為何會那麼做，像個淫蕩的娼婦一樣大開雙腿，主動吞入男人的陰莖，並因體內被貫穿的快感喜悅而發出連自己都不敢相信的淫聲浪語。

然而，剛才史蒂夫在高潮前一刻拔出去而不是射在自己體內的舉動不知怎地讓他很不滿。所以他才會想也沒想的就將史蒂夫的陰莖再次吞入自己的後穴，他想……想要史蒂夫用他的精液灌滿自己的內部。

雖然他不知道自己為什麼會有這種可怕的想法，但他現在決定暫時不去思考，只要順從欲望敞開身體承受史蒂夫對自己的侵略。

史蒂夫劇烈的進出著冬兵，體內深處讓冬兵感到舒服的場所不斷的被頂撞、推擠、摩擦，快感即將攀至巔峰。但他只剩下一隻手，又必須在如此猛烈的搖晃下穩住身體，無法撫慰自己前方被夾在兩人之間隨著激烈的律動而晃動的陰莖，所以他哽咽著對史蒂夫提出要求，「前……前面……我快……幫我……」

「……不，」然而史蒂夫卻只是一邊猛力撞入冬兵的身體裡，一邊無情的拒絕了他的要求，「我要你就這樣被我操到射出來……」

「你！你這……」冬兵又羞又急的怒吼了一聲，然而史蒂夫猛地加快了抽插的速度，每一次都淺淺的抽出再重重的頂入，被頂得頭昏眼花的冬兵只能無力的搖頭哭喊，「啊、不！這太……嗚……啊、啊啊！」

即使冬兵想要忍耐，但當史蒂夫突然撞入最深處的時候，猛烈襲來的高潮還是讓他忍不住尖叫著繃緊了身體，仰起頭全身弓成一條美麗的弧線，未得到任何撫慰的陰莖就這麼抖動著將白濁噴灑在兩人的小腹上。

「嗚……啊、啊、啊……」

因高潮而痙攣的濕熱肉壁絞緊了史蒂夫，難以想像的舒適感受迫使他為了尋求更高一層的快感而低吼了一聲，更加劇烈快速的衝撞著冬兵因高潮而不由自主抽搐顫抖的身體。

高潮中的身體是那麼的敏感，連一點點的律動都會引發難以想像的酥麻感，更何況史蒂夫還是強力的抽插，即使冬兵還處在高潮中，但馬上又是一波高潮，而且一波接一波。不停被難以承受的極致快感掩蓋而過的冬兵只能張大嘴巴，無力的任由唾液及淚水流淌而下。

浮沉在舒服的酥麻快感的浪潮間，冬兵忽然感到那根不斷貫穿自己的凶器又突地脹大，從前幾次的經驗中他知道史蒂夫就要高潮了。生怕他又要射在外面，當史蒂夫往後退時，雖然有些失神但冬兵依然用雙腳緊緊纏住了他的腰臀，哭著搖頭，低低的哀聲要求：「不……不要出去……射進來……給我……滿滿的……」

史蒂夫怎麼可能有辦法拒絕冬兵如此可愛的要求？

他連忙吞了一口口水，胡亂點了點頭，緊緊抓著冬兵的腰，挺動著腰臀一下，又一下重重的頂入，在哭喊轉為啜泣的同時用自身滾燙的精液滿足了冬兵的哀求。

在高潮的空白過後，史蒂夫終於開始拾回理性，低頭望著全身癱軟並不時輕輕抽搐的冬兵，希望與喜悅逐漸脹滿他的胸懷。

冬兵剛才的舉動明顯的是在向自己求歡，而且是主動且心甘情願的，這代表了他有希望，而且還不小。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫抱起因淚水、汗水及唾液而滿臉濕淋淋的冬兵，用自己的上衣溫柔的擦拭乾淨，然後雙手捧著他的臉，凝視著那雙有些渙散與濕潤的灰藍。

「不要管過去，或是什麼見鬼的該不該。巴奇，我只想問你一句話……而且我希望你用你心裡所想的答案來回答我。」史蒂夫凝視著冬兵，伸出手指點在冬兵的左胸上有些緊張又期待的問道：「你……現在的你……愛不愛我？」

……愛？他愛他嗎？冬兵望著眼前這個有些緊張的微笑著的金髮男人，在內心思考著。

他怕他望著自己的眼神。但是他喜歡他的笑容、他溫暖的體溫、吻著他、擁抱他的感覺，他內心深處渴望著被他貫穿、被他灌滿，還有像現在這樣埋在他體內……但，那是愛嗎？……什麼是愛？

望著史蒂夫許久，冬兵低下頭輕輕搖了搖，小聲說道：「……我……我不知道……我真的不知道……我不知道愛是什麼……所以……我沒辦法給你你想要的答案。」

但史蒂夫只是為冬兵話中的含意感到心疼，他一點都不覺得這是拒絕，冬兵只是不了解愛是什麼，不代表他不愛他，所以他反而有些開心的道歉，「對不起，巴奇……我沒注意到……」

更何況對於冬兵史蒂夫一向都是非常執著的，執著到無所不用其極的地步。所以他毫不氣餒的繼續問道：「那我換個方式問你……你對我是怎麼想的？我知道你有點……怕我……但是你討厭我嗎？會不想跟我在一起嗎？」

要是有別人在場，大概會吐槽說隊長你這根本就是誘導詢問吧？但是現場只有他們兩人。而冬兵的腦袋還沒清晰到足以分辨史蒂夫的問句其實很狡詐。他明知道如果冬兵討厭他剛才就不會說他願意跟他一起回家、不會在他向自己索吻的時候熱情做出回應、更不會要求他射在自己體內。

所以冬兵想了一下，正直的回道：「我不討厭你……我只是不喜歡你看我的眼神。」

「……什麼樣的眼神？」

「就像現在這樣……好像要把我吞進去……占為己有……」

望著那雙充滿深深情欲的藍眸，冬兵心臟突地加快了速度，一股燥熱從小腹內湧上全身，染紅了雙頰，內壁也不由自主的收縮，被本就緊緊包覆著的溫肉突然絞緊的快感，引起史蒂夫的一聲悶哼。

「唔。」

兩人同時顫抖了一下，感受到體內突增的質量與熱度，冬兵有些緊張不安的看向咬牙忍耐著性的本能的史蒂夫。

「……沒事，巴奇……」史蒂夫笑了笑，改為跪在地上，就著插入的體位將冬兵從馬桶上抱入自己懷中，輕拍著他因更加深入的感受而顫抖的腰，安撫冬兵，「我現在不會動，只是換個姿勢，不用擔心。」

在還沒得到完整的答案前，史蒂夫不會再衝動的任由自己的慾望傷了冬兵。

雖然只要先拔出來就可以好好的談話，但是冬兵是沒想到，史蒂夫則是雖然想到了但捨不得離開這個溫柔鄉。

所以他們就維持著正面座位插入的狀態，一臉嚴肅（而且還是在廁所裡，靠在馬桶邊）的談論著關於愛還是不愛的問題。

「讓你害怕的話我很抱歉……但我是真的很想把你吞進肚子裡，把你占為己有……讓你永遠只屬於我……但同時我也想看你自由快樂的在陽光下歡笑。」

冬兵望著史蒂夫那張笑臉，沉默了一會後，低聲嘆息，「……你真的很貪心。」

「對，而且我相信，我兩邊都做得到。」但史蒂夫的笑容只是更深。

「……你很有自信。」冬兵望著史蒂夫笑容的眼中不斷有各種情緒起伏，最後他選擇低下頭，避開那雙執著且充滿著溫柔深情的眼神，小聲的說道：「但我的自由不是你一個人能決定的……是那些在外頭想要追捕我的人……還有那些被我所殺害的生命……」

「不，是我，你的所有一切都是我的。」然而史蒂夫堅定的打破了冬兵負面的思考，捧起冬兵低垂的臉，直視著那雙有些驚慌的灰藍，無比認真的說道：「就像你說的，我很貪心，所以你的全部我都想要，包括你所做過的任何事。」

那些殺戮並不是出於冬兵真正的內心。沒有任何人可以對一個非自主狀態下被迫做他清醒狀態下時絕對不願意的罪行的受害者定罪。更何況史蒂夫比任何人都了解巴奇巴恩斯是個怎麼樣的男人。良心的譴責會跟著他一輩子，永遠抹滅不掉。

而所有的一切都是因為當年他沒能伸手抓住他的手，所以史蒂夫早就決定跟著冬兵一同承擔下來。巴奇巴恩斯的一切，無論是他的罪惡、他的靈魂、他的心、還是他的肉體，全部都是屬於史蒂夫羅傑斯的。

「而且我也很有自信，你的自由與否由我來決定，其他任何人想對你做什麼都必須先與我為敵，即使是全世界。」史蒂夫的笑容就像正午的陽光，即使是千年的冰霜也會被融解般的燦爛，「我愛你，永遠不會離開你，我們會永遠在一起，直到時間的盡頭。」

「……你不只很貪心、很有自信，還很固執……很霸道……很傻。」情不自禁的牽起嘴角小聲的嘟噥後，冬兵的眼中突然落下大滴的水珠。

「巴奇……？」

心一疼，史蒂夫有些不知所措的伸手想要抹去，但冬兵只是伸出右手擋在自己眼前，然後搖了搖頭。

那不是冬兵的眼淚，而是心底深處的那個過去的巴奇，因歡喜、自責、感傷與驕傲而落下的眼淚。

看啊，他的小豆芽永遠都是那麼的強大。就像他自己說過的一樣，他是那麼的固執，即使冬兵已不再是巴奇，史蒂夫的愛也永恆不變。

其實冬兵也愛著史蒂夫，早在他還是巴奇的時候，早在史蒂夫還是根小豆芽的時候，巴奇巴恩斯就愛著史蒂夫羅傑斯了。

但是現在還不行……冬兵不想給史蒂夫一個不完整的自己，他必須好好的思考、回憶，然後將真正完整的巴奇巴恩斯交給史蒂夫才行。

抬頭望向史蒂夫，流著眼淚臉上卻微笑著，顫抖著嘴唇輕聲說道：「……再等我一下……我需要一點時間……等我把記憶整理清楚了，我會用我自己的心情告訴你……我對你的感情。」

在愣了一下後，史蒂夫大力將冬兵緊緊擁入懷中，狂喜的大喊，「沒問題巴奇！我等你，不論多久我都會等下去！」

任由史蒂夫像是一隻大型黃金獵犬般蹭著自己，第一次，冬兵的臉上浮現出了安心與幸福的微笑。

 

 

 

 

Ｅｎｄ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

完結撒花～XD

雖然還得繼續等待，不過隊長現在的心理狀態大概是考試時所有的題目都會，只差放榜，然後別人來問就謙虛的表示還算是有把握的那種感覺吧XD

反正人都到手了（毆

如果還要寫的話大概就是剩下一隻手的冬冬跟大盾在密室裡相處的點點滴滴  
那就太歹戲拖棚了，所以就完結吧～（更何況本來一開始就只是一發文XD）

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

＞＞＞以下是泡在肉湯裡的彩蛋＞＞＞

 

 

兩人磨磨蹭蹭一會後，冬兵感到體內那根又熱又硬的玩意，忍不住扭動了一下臀部，

「……巴奇？」

「你到底有多喜歡我裡面？」伸長右手拉過史蒂夫的後腦，冬兵揚起下巴，語帶挑釁的低笑，「舒服？」

「……還不是因為你含著不放？」史蒂夫調笑著抱起冬兵，在他耳邊低聲問著：「敢不敢試著自己動動看？」

冬兵紅著臉瞪了他一眼，然後用右手捏了一下那張笑得一點都不正直的臉，哼了一聲，「誰不敢？」

接著，冬兵將右手移到史蒂夫的肩膀上，借力撐起自己的臀部，再往下坐，然而因為這一天來短短幾次的激烈性愛，力氣早被榨乾的冬兵才幾下就有些痠軟無力的趴在史蒂夫身上，粗喘著氣，瞪著泛紅的淚眼不甘心的怒罵：「可惡……都是你……」

「對……都是我……」輕笑著不是很有誠心的道歉後，史蒂夫在冬兵的額頭上輕輕吻了一下，小聲問道：「投降？」

「才不……我沒輸……」冬兵搖了搖頭咬著牙，抬起顫抖的腰還想要繼續努力，然而史蒂夫卻壞心的將手放到他的大腿上，緊接著用力往下一壓，再猛地往上一頂。

「啊啊啊！！」

強烈的衝擊讓冬兵仰起頭發出混著快感的尖叫，還來不及抱怨，史蒂夫就抓著他的大腿，猛力的抽插。於是這個一整天都在被這個可惡的金髮男人操幹的可憐士兵只能繼續著被操弄的命運，瞪著一雙委屈的淚眼在激烈的上下搖晃間一邊喘息一邊呻吟。

「啊、哈啊……啊……史蒂夫……」

一時之間，肉體撞擊聲、抽插時所帶來的水聲、濃重的呻吟及喘息響徹著整間小小的廁所。

「啊、啊……啊！」

「巴奇……！」

就在兩人嘶吼著再次雙雙達到高潮之後沒多久，氣息才稍稍平息，門外突然傳來有些遲疑的敲門聲。

兩人同時全身一震，看向那片薄薄的廁所門板。

「呃……隊長……你們應該好了吧？」山姆尷尬的聲音從門外傳進來，「我是來通知你一聲史考特帶著巴奇的試用手臂來讓他試用看看……然後他……你們知道他會縮小成螞蟻大小吧？」

在山姆的聲音落下後緊接著是史考特像是混亂又興奮的聲音。

「哇！我是說哇喔！我都不知道原來……哇！我是說……這可是天大的秘密對吧？」

「反正我是通知了……史考特……我們先離開一下……」

「…………」

在聽到腳步聲逐漸遠離後冬兵跟史蒂夫對望了一眼。

「……我的褲子還在外面。」在沉默了一會後，冬兵有些脫線的回答讓史蒂夫忍不住笑了起來，低頭吻了他微微噘起的唇。


	7. 【盾冬】等待 (番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已經標完結了睡覺的時候又讓我夢到梗只好寫成番外了XD
> 
> 隊長吃史考特的醋梗，蟻人劇透有，慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

屈起高大的身形，壓低帽緣，手中拎著塑膠袋，史蒂夫快步跟著山姆一同走在陰暗的小巷子裡。

他剛才為了與東尼‧史塔克以及尼克‧福瑞談論事情而跟山姆離開了這幾天來藏匿冬兵的地下密室。

為了不讓一直在搜尋冬兵的東尼起疑心－－因為政府給他的不完整且充滿爭議的資料讓他認定自己父親的死亡跟冬兵有關－－史蒂夫也裝成依然在尋找冬兵，雖然他早已找到並將他保護起來。

剛才的談論最後仍以不愉快的結果做為收場。史蒂夫心情很沉重。如果可以的話，他也不願意與東尼以及尼克他們為敵，畢竟東尼是他過去朋友唯一的兒子，而且他們也是曾經共同並肩作戰的夥伴。

然而，不管史蒂夫如何主張並強調冬兵的無罪，他們都只是一口咬定那是史蒂夫的私心，並強調無論如何都得先捕捉到冬兵。

是，史蒂夫承認他是有私心，但他真心認為就算不管他與冬兵的過往情誼，或是他對冬兵的私人感情，單單以他所認定的正義來說，冬兵就是一個受害者。一個被九頭蛇操控的，連靈魂都被剝奪的受害者。

你能去制裁一把槍嗎？不，你只能制裁操控那把槍行殺戮之事的人。

但是，沒有用。所以史蒂夫結束了討論後，更加下定了絕對不能讓冬兵的行蹤曝光的決定。他不敢去想要是冬兵被東尼他們發現……或者該說，被隱藏在他們背後的政府發現的話，他們會對他做什麼。

史蒂夫正直但並不天真，他愛國，而不是愛政府。從洞見計畫之後，史蒂夫不會不去懷疑是否連政府高層都有九頭蛇涉入。而且從新同伴史考特‧朗恩－－蟻人－－所給予的情報來看，九頭蛇的黨羽依然生生不息。

在這種到處都有可能是敵人的狀態下，不得不離開冬兵讓史蒂夫非常的擔心，所以他在順道購入了必須日用品（最近必要的用品還多了保險套跟潤滑劑，由於他們用得很兇，所以史蒂夫一口氣買了十套12入自帶潤滑劑的）後就急著趕緊回去確認冬兵的狀況。

冬兵並不是單獨一個人，史考特跟他在一起。而這也是史蒂夫急著回到冬兵身邊的因素之一。

要做出讓史考特與冬兵單獨相處這個決定之前，史蒂夫不知道有多掙扎。然而他的理智也清楚的明白，當他必須離開冬兵跟山姆一同外出偵查狀況的時候，史考特是最適合留下來保護冬兵的人選。

然而，理性上明白不代表感情上也能如此清楚的區別。

基本上，史蒂夫現在已經不怕冬兵會主動從他身邊逃離。從這幾天來冬兵對自己明顯信賴的態度，以及即使自己對他做出親暱的行為他也不會抗拒，甚至還會自主的誘惑他，等種種方面來看，冬兵的身心都早已屬於他，只等冬兵開口說出答案而已。

但是對於冬兵，史蒂夫一向都是矛盾的。

就像他自己之前對冬兵說過的一樣，他既渴望將他的全部占為己有，卻又盼望他能自由自在的在陽光下歡笑。

換句話說，就是獨佔欲強又愛吃醋。

而且，除了史蒂夫以外對其他人（其實以目前冬兵的生活範圍來說，他能接觸到的生物也不過就史蒂夫、山姆以及史考特還有史考特帶來的螞蟻群而已）都愛理不理的冬兵不知道為什麼，對史考特並不那麼冷淡。

史蒂夫還聽到冬兵跟史考特聊起折斷山姆翅膀的共同經驗，冬兵甚至還微笑。對史蒂夫以外的人微笑。這讓史蒂夫感覺很不愉快。

但那只是史蒂夫無聊的獨佔欲而已，他不會為此而討厭史考特。事實上，他自己也不討厭史考特的風趣幽默。只要他不要太過靠近冬兵或與他有肢體接觸。

只不過說到要讓他倆獨處，史蒂夫還是不太樂意的。所以他目前只想盡快回去，回到冬兵身邊。

就在史蒂夫一邊小心注意沒有人跟蹤他們後，匆忙的走進隱藏在小巷弄內的地下室入口，並來到冬兵的房門口時，從裡頭傳出的對話聲讓史蒂夫全身僵直，一旁的山姆也愣在當場。

「……不……你的手要放在我的大腿上才行。」先是冬兵的聲音。

「像這樣？」然後是史考特，聲音有些緊張。

冬兵低聲的，像是在指導般的說道：「對……等會你要試著用力往兩旁拉開我的腳，我會絞緊你。」

「好……」接著是吞口水的咕嘟聲，大概來自於史考特。

「準備好了？」

當冬兵低聲的問完的瞬間，史蒂夫再也忍受不住內心的澎湃，碰的一聲用力撞開門。當他看到眼前的景象時，從腹部湧上的怒氣讓他握緊了拳頭低聲怒吼，「……你們在做什麼？」

感受到突如其來的凌厲殺氣，正在練習大腿絞殺的冬兵跟史考特同時驚愕的轉向門口。

修長的雙腳纏繞在史考特的脖子上，看到史蒂夫回來的冬兵一瞬間露出了欣喜的笑容，但接著馬上感到了不對勁。

「……史蒂夫？」冬兵不明白史蒂夫為何會如此殺氣騰騰的瞪著自己，（其實史蒂夫瞪的是被冬兵雙腳纏繞著的史考特）心裡有些驚慌。

史蒂夫身上散發出的怒氣幾乎像是滿天鋼針般刺在現場每一個人的身上。

雖然很像小孩無理取鬧，但是史蒂夫現在心裡所想的除了冬兵居然讓自己以外的人碰觸他的股間以外，居然是－－娜塔莎跟史考特都有被冬兵大腿絞殺，只有他沒有，這種極端無聊的不滿。

相較於還搞不太清楚狀況的冬兵，早已清楚史蒂夫跟冬兵之間不尋常的關係的史考特馬上就明白了史蒂夫的怒氣來自何種原因，於是他連忙陪笑並想要讓冬兵從他的身上下來，以免自己被盾牌削掉腦袋，「巴、巴奇，你先下來吧。」

冬兵看了自己股間抽搐著嘴角的史考特一眼，再看向臉色鐵青的史蒂夫跟他身旁一臉糟了的山姆，雖然充滿了疑惑與不安，還是輕巧的翻了個身，從史考特的身上跳了下來。

沐浴在史蒂夫足以殺人的目光下，史考特很後悔剛才跟冬兵提起了他跟荷普做格鬥技巧訓練時，總是敗在大腿絞殺下。他沒想到冬兵會主動提出要陪他練習。更加沒想到會被史蒂夫撞見。

自從史考特之前為了送試用的手臂給冬兵，而縮小跑進廁所裡不小心目擊了他們劇烈做愛的畫面之後，他就成了世界上唯二知道美國隊長跟冬日士兵有肉體關係的人了。（另一個當然就是山姆）他並不歧視同性戀（他在監獄裡看得可多了）所以他一直都是以平常心在與他們相處。

只是，當他被捲入一方吃醋的狀況，並成為憤怒的對象時，那就不好玩了。

所以史考特在冬兵跳下他的肩上後立刻反應很快的舉起了右手，飛快的一口氣毫不停歇的說道：「嗨山姆隊長你們回來啦那就沒我的事了吧我想到現在剛好是貝克太太的麵包出爐時間我女兒最愛吃那家的葡萄奶油派了我得去幫她買所以先失陪了有事情再找我啊！」

然後就縮小著身體跳上山姆的肩膀，「走吧山姆！」

「啥？我又不是你的……」山姆原本反射性的想要抱怨，但他馬上就反應過來史考特此舉的含意，於是他馬上點頭如搗蒜，並轉身走出門口，「喔，好吧真拿你沒辦法。」

於是才不到幾分鐘的時間，現場只剩下一個搞不清楚狀況的冬兵以及一個因吃醋而惱怒的史蒂夫。

冬兵遲疑了一下，走過去想要從史蒂夫的手中接過塑膠袋，但史蒂夫卻避開了他的手，轉過身不去看他。

史蒂夫的舉動讓冬兵很不解又難過。他伸出的手停在半空中望著史蒂夫的背影，小聲的呢喃著，「史蒂夫……？」

冬兵語氣中的不安讓史蒂夫感到心疼，他幾乎是一轉身就後悔了，但他現在不能回頭看冬兵，即使理性明白這一切只是自己無聊的吃醋，但他就是無法抑止自己的怒氣，他怕會因而傷到冬兵。

茫然失措下，冬兵的腦海中突然響起了史考特在聊起凱西－－史考特的寶貝女兒。一個小女孩，可愛、天真，笑得很傻氣的小女孩。

冬兵還記得當他看到史考特對自己展示出凱西的照片時，忽然間，冬兵的眼前浮現出一個模糊的影像，一個小小的身影，棕色的長髮綁成馬尾，紅紅的繩子隨著她的躍動而上下搖晃，正對著自己笑。可愛的小嘴在呼喚著一個名字，『詹姆斯』……？

在意識過來前，冬兵的嘴已經自行開口問道：「……那是誰？」

「凱西，我的女兒。」史考特以為冬兵是在問他照片中的女孩，於是他有些紅了臉，笑得很燦爛的回答：「這個世界上最可愛的小寶貝。」

史考特時常會跟他分享凱西的事，比如說冬兵現在腦中所回想起的，「我永遠沒辦法對她真正的生氣，即使有時候會，但只要凱西過來撒嬌，我就什麼氣都消了。」

「……撒嬌？」冬兵還記得自己是那麼回問的。

「就像這樣，」說著，史考特滑動著手機點了幾下後，將螢幕擺到冬兵正前方，螢幕中是放大的凱西，正將臉湊上來，對著手機這一方－－也就是當時正在錄影的史考特－－的臉上獻上一吻，並且用小女孩甜甜的聲音說：『爸比，對不起啦～人家不是故意的，笑一個嘛。』

即使冬兵只是個無關係的外人都覺得這個小女孩很可愛，更不用說身為她父親的史考特了，效果強大到即使過了一段時間，拿著手機展示出當時畫面的史考特的臉上笑容簡直可以用開花來形容。

雖然冬兵無論任誰來看都是個健壯且高大的男人，而史蒂夫也不是冬兵的父親，但是冬兵情急之下，也只能憑直覺採取這個目前腦中唯一可用的方法。

幸運的是，這種方法，唯一需要的條件只有被撒嬌者對於撒嬌者所抱持著的感情多寡。而剛巧史蒂夫對冬兵的愛大概深到足以突破地心達到地表另一端。

而且雖然冬兵是個精壯的大男人，而史蒂夫也不是冬兵的父親，但他深愛著他的程度並不比一個父親對女兒的愛還要差。

雖然史蒂夫對冬兵的感情不單單只有純粹的愛情與保護欲那麼簡單。就扭曲度跟黑暗面來說，還好冬兵願意接受史蒂夫的愛，不然兩人之間有得折磨了。

所以，當冬兵小心翼翼的走到背對著自己生悶氣的史蒂夫，伸出右手搭在緊繃的肩上，模仿著凱西對史考特所做的那樣，將唇貼到了史蒂夫的臉頰上的瞬間，史蒂夫只覺得耳邊轟的一聲，彷彿全身的血液霎時間都沸騰了起來。

「……史蒂夫……對不起……」因為冬兵實在不知道史蒂夫是在生什麼氣，所以他想了一下，決定跳過，直接說出訴求，「……笑一個，好嗎？」

聽到冬兵試著用甜甜的軟言溫語向自己示好時，史蒂夫不禁打從心底覺得，不管冬兵做了什麼，就算在他身上用手槍轟了七八個洞、用小刀刺了無數個窟窿、用左手把他的臉打得粉碎性骨折，他都可以發自內心笑著原諒他。甚至讓他多戳幾下都無所謂，更不用說史蒂夫本來就只是沒來由的喝飛醋而已。

所以火氣全消的史蒂夫連忙轉過身，雖然由於必須盡全力壓抑撲倒冬兵的衝動，所以導致他的笑容顯得有些詭異，但他安撫著冬兵的語氣依然溫柔，「沒事……我沒有在生氣。」

「……真的？」

「真的。」

冬兵語氣中從緊張變為安心的變化讓史蒂夫心下有些慚愧，將手抵在冬兵搭著自己肩膀的手背上，接著轉過身，反手握住冬兵濕涼的手，低聲道：「該說抱歉的是我……讓你感到不安了。」

「……我不喜歡你生氣。」凝視著史蒂夫一會後，冬兵微微噘起嘴唇，像是有些委屈般的小聲的說道。

「嗯……」一邊輕聲回應，史蒂夫情不自禁的將唇輕輕點在那雙無論何時都那麼紅潤的唇上。

在史蒂夫的唇移開後，冬兵繼續說道：「我想看你笑……」

「嗯……嗯……我知道，巴奇……」邊加重並加深了親吻，史蒂夫邊做出近似要求的保證：「我會的……只要你陪著我，我就可以一直笑著……」

「唔……」

幾乎就在史蒂夫語音剛落的同時，冬兵突然紅了臉，並短促的喘了一聲。

因為史蒂夫的手指正深入上衣內並揉捏著他的乳尖。

史蒂夫最近熱衷於開發冬兵的性感帶。

當沒有事，只有他們兩人獨處時，他會將冬兵擁入懷中、或著壓倒在床上四處探索，用舌頭、用手指，撫摸探尋著冬兵每一片肌膚。

比如說他現在正在玩弄著的敏感的乳尖，或是舔吻著的冬兵鎖骨偏左方的一處小小的舊傷疤、左手的斷面處。每當他愛撫著那些部位時，冬兵的身體都會一陣一陣的震顫，並吐露出甜美的呻吟。讓史蒂夫欲罷不能。

史蒂夫溫熱濕軟的舌頭侵入了冬兵的口腔內，蹂躪著柔嫩的黏膜所產生的黏膩水聲侵犯著他的耳膜，使得冬兵全身都因快感以及羞恥而顫抖。幾乎要站不住腳。

然而不管史蒂夫怎麼碰觸自己，冬兵都毫不抵抗，只是顫抖著身軀順從的接受史蒂夫所帶給他的一切感官刺激。

雖然冬兵還是不清楚這到底是不是愛情，但他明白，不論史蒂夫對他做什麼，他都無法離開他，也不願離開他。

只要史蒂夫想要，他就會敞開雙腿，迎入那總是帶給他酸疼快感的火熱欲望，放任他搖晃他、擺弄他、灌滿他體內每一處。

只因為這個溫柔又霸道的男人是他現在的唯一，也是他生命中最重要的人。

朦朧的想著，沉溺在因史蒂夫致拗的愛撫所產生的酥麻快感中，冬兵輕輕閉上了眼睛，一滴眼淚滑落了他微揚的嘴角。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

如果這都不算愛……


	8. I'm short of You (上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧因為史考特的粗心不小心被縮小成人偶大小後被史蒂夫醬醬釀釀的梗
> 
> 算是接等待這系列的番外（冬兵改為巴奇的原因可以參考本子收錄的未發表番外）
> 
> 不過其實不看也沒差，只要知道是在蟻人彩蛋之後吧唧經過一番曲折後跟史蒂夫相親相愛，一起躲藏在地下室裡，平常接觸的人只有獵鷹跟蟻人就好XD
> 
>  
> 
> ___

＿＿＿

 

 

不用山姆吐槽，也不需要史考特用奇怪的笑容提醒自己，關於自己對待巴奇的方式，史蒂夫很有自知之明，用簡單的話語來形容就是過保護加獨佔欲強烈。

其實他也一直有在控制，特別是在得到了巴奇的答案，確定兩情相悅，史蒂夫的心總算安了下來之後。

既然確信了巴奇的身心都是屬於自己的，當巴奇與其他人接觸的時候史蒂夫也不再像之前那樣像是微笑的刺蝟，對於與巴奇有過多肢體接觸的傢伙（基本上由於巴奇目前身處的狀況，這個人只會是史考特）保持禮貌性的微笑，進行帶刺的注目禮。

但是，史蒂夫用雙手捧著幾乎只有他掌心大小的巴奇時，他在心裡下定了決心，就算會被他人嘲笑或是讓巴奇有感到受束縛的感覺，他也絕對不會再讓史考特跟巴奇有任何機會獨處。

要知道，當史蒂夫在與山姆交換著關於外界（特別是東尼那一方）的訊息，而暫時沒注意到在一旁不知閒聊什麼的史考特跟巴奇時，突然間史考特用驚訝跟大事不好的慌張語氣叫著巴奇的名字，回過頭完全看不見巴奇的身影時的驚嚇程度可以說在史蒂夫的生涯中排名前三名。

史蒂夫心臟幾乎都要破裂般的大聲叫喊著巴奇的名字，就像當年至今仍讓史蒂夫永難忘懷的那個冰雪夢魘時的心情，

「巴奇！？」

「我在這！」

還好，在史蒂夫驚慌失措的大叫著巴奇名字的下一瞬間，擔心史蒂夫的巴奇馬上就大聲的做出回應。

現場的三人同時都低頭往下看，除了闖下大禍的史考特以外，另外兩人都驚訝的瞪大了雙眼。

等比例被縮小成猶如人形娃娃的大小的巴奇正站在地板上抬頭望著他們，史蒂夫趕忙蹲了下來，用手小心翼翼的將巴奇抱了起來。

看著自己雙手中目測大概3、40公分左右的巴奇，史蒂夫沉默了一會，維持著凝視巴奇的姿勢，對史考特發出向是從地獄而來的疑問。

「……這該死的是怎麼一回事？朗恩先生？」

就算不看向史蒂夫，也能夠從他低沉的嗓音以及難得的不雅用詞中聽得出來，史蒂夫現在非常的憤怒，幾乎可以徒手撕裂一個人，甚至鋼鐵人的裝甲。

「……呃……很抱歉，隊長……」曝露在史蒂夫驚人的怒氣下，史考特緊張的將剛才發生的事說給這個冷著臉發怒的金髮男人聽：「我剛才在展示給巴奇看漢克做給我的秘密武器，可以讓被打中的物體變大縮小……藍色的是放大，紅色的是縮小……然後……」

在如果說史蒂夫的目光可以化作武器的話，那史考特大概早就死了好幾十次的殺人目光注視下，史考特忍不住縮起脖子吞了吞口水，「本來我是要對著床墊旁的空瓶子射給巴奇看的……但是沒想到打到地板反彈回來擊中了巴奇……」

在史蒂夫快要爆氣前，明白史蒂夫的怒火完全是因為太擔心自己而且剛才又受到驚嚇的緣故，巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫的大姆指安撫著他激動的情緒，並替史考特解釋：「這只是小小的意外，別擔心，而且一開始是我好奇叫他試給我看的，別氣了。」

看到史蒂夫臉上表情稍微放鬆，巴奇轉向史考特，「史考特，你不是有可以變大的？」

在三道目光的注視下，史考特壓抑著想按下變身鈕縮小逃走的衝動，乾巴巴的笑了笑，小聲的說道：「……變大的那枚上次被我用完了，我忘了叫漢克製作新的。」

「你……」

在史蒂夫差點再次怒罵不雅詞語前，山姆連忙指著史考特身上的蟻人裝，打圓場般的問道：「蟻人裝呢？」

「不行，」但史考特很乾脆的搖了搖頭，即使說出真相很可能會被盾牌削頭，他也老實的回答：「假設我變小脫掉給巴奇穿，那我就變不回去了，除非巴奇再變小讓我穿，但那麼一來不就成了無限循環了嗎？」

在現場陷入一陣詭異的沉默後，史蒂夫突然發出了低笑，其他三人瞬間都感到了雞皮疙瘩冒起。

「我現在就回去找漢克，叫他趕緊再做一個放大的出來！」

當機立斷的喊著，史考特趕緊變成蟻人大小，跳到山姆肩膀上，用手指著門外。

「放心，史蒂夫，只要一有好消息我馬上會通知你的！」

已習慣擔任史考特交通工具的山姆也二話不說，飛快的對著史蒂夫揮手道別，離開後還不忘幫他們關上門。

聽到腳步聲快速遠離之後，史蒂夫做了個深呼吸，將滿腔的怒火散去，只留下對巴奇的擔心與關懷，低下頭舉起手，仔細的觀察乖乖坐在自己手掌上的巴奇。

「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？會痛嗎？」

「我很好，史蒂夫，你不用擔心……」面對愛人真誠的關切，巴奇內心暖洋洋的，伸出手輕輕撫摩著史蒂夫放在自己臉頰上撫摸著的大姆指，面露微笑，「這樣看起來你睫毛好長。」

「巴奇……」看到巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫稍微放下了心，但還是有些擔心的將他移到自己眼前，「真的沒事？」

望著史蒂夫，巴奇沉默了一會後，突然一手拉起自己的下襬，一手把褲頭往下拉，露出腹部因許久未曾見過陽光而有些蒼白的肌膚，壓低了聲音，「還是……你要檢查看看？」

「……當然。」看到巴奇緩緩的舔拭著嘴唇的模樣，史蒂夫有些驚訝的瞪大了雙眼，但很快的瞇了起來，低笑著，將大拇指輕輕壓在巴奇的肚子上，來回撫摸，「我得確定你每一吋，每一個部位都是完好無缺的。」

「那就來吧……仔細的檢查……從裡到外……」在史蒂夫大拇指的愛撫下，有些顫抖的巴奇笑了起來，輕咬住上衣的下擺，往後靠在史蒂夫手指組成的可靠又溫暖的牆上，岔開雙腿，將褲子連內褲一起滑至小腿處，「看看是不是真的沒事……」

史蒂夫點了點頭，用食指滑過巴奇胸前，並停留在小小的紅嫩肉粒上，溫柔按揉，而大拇指則在巴奇半勃起的陰莖上輕輕碾壓著。

「啊……！」來自兩方快感的刺激，讓巴奇忍不住縮起了身子，抓住了史蒂夫玩弄著自己的手指，胡亂的搖著頭。

感受到手中巴奇顫抖著，史蒂夫連忙停下動作，關切的問道：「太用力了？」

巴奇變小後，身體的承受力不知道能夠撐到什麼程度，要是自己不小心太過用力壓傷他，那……一想到這裡，史蒂夫的心裡像是懸空似的，七上八下，緊張兮兮的觀察著巴奇的狀況。

然而巴奇只是輕輕搖了搖頭，抬起頭望向史蒂夫，抓著他的手指小聲的要求：「不……別停……更……更用力點沒關係……這樣很舒服……我喜歡你對我這麼做……」

巴奇那麼說完後，才因史蒂夫驚喜的目光而情不自禁的雙頰飛起紅暈，垂下了頭，濕潤的眼眸因情慾以及羞恥而在髮絲間搖曳的姿態，猛然直擊史蒂夫的心臟跟小腹，讓他瞬間感到血液幾乎沸騰了起來，並集中至股間。

「……好，巴奇我會讓你更舒服的……」

史蒂夫用大拇指撫過巴奇的唇，還嫌不夠似的抬起手吻上了巴奇的臉，接著往下，用溫熱的唇輕輕的在他全身上下愛撫著。

「嗯……嗯……啊啊……」

在史蒂夫手口並用的『檢查』下，巴奇身軀因快感而一顫一顫的抽搐著，忍不住抱著史蒂夫的大姆指，仰起頭在酥酥麻麻的舒適感受中發出低喘跟呻吟。

看著巴奇如此沉溺在快感中，純真卻又淫靡的姿態，史蒂夫只覺得自己的心跳快如搗鼓。

只要一想到剛開始巴奇是如何的畏懼自己的碰觸，然後慢慢的適應，並主動的靠近自己做出欲迎還拒的誘惑，到現在坦然的享受性愛的過程，而這一切都是因為自己，他對性的喜好以及全身上下每一處的性感帶都是自己開發出來的，史蒂夫就感到興奮得不能自己。

他忍不住用手指分開了巴奇的雙腿，用舌頭捲上巴奇小巧可愛的勃起。

「啊！」

被溫厚濕熱的軟肉包裹住的強烈快感像是電流般通過極度敏感處不斷刺激巴奇的全身，又濕又熱的黏稠感讓他覺得有些微的噁心卻又非常的舒服，矛盾的心情攻擊下，巴奇只能難耐的扭動著身軀，任由史蒂夫用舌尖挑弄著他的陰莖以及股間私密處。

「嗚……嗯嗯……啊？！」

就在巴奇閉著雙眼，任由滲出的淚水打濕了顫動的睫毛，咬著早被咬得濕爛爛的上衣，沉溺在史蒂夫帶給他的快感浪潮中時，後穴的入口處突然被按壓的感覺迫使他全身一震，不由自主的發出驚呼，並瞪大了雙眼看向史蒂夫。

看到自己的股縫間本就狹小，現在更是小得幾乎不可能擠得進任何東西的入口處抵著史蒂夫的小拇指指頭時，那處小小的洞口跟史蒂夫小拇指的大小對比讓巴奇倒抽了一口冷氣，呼吸突然急促了起來，十指緊緊抓著史蒂夫的大姆指，因緊張及不安而下意識的搖著頭。

「別怕……放輕鬆，巴奇……我得檢查裡面，你說對吧？」

史蒂夫低沉的嗓音是如此溫柔而可靠，安撫並蠱惑著巴奇的心。

淚水在眼中滾動的巴奇只考慮了一下，就咬了咬下唇，滿臉通紅的輕輕點頭，雖有些顫抖卻將雙腿張得更開，露出濕淋淋的紅嫩小洞，輕聲低語：「對……你得檢查……我……我的裡面……」

重申一次，史蒂夫有自知之明，對於巴奇他一向都是既想呵護他又想欺負他，既想放他自由又想將他鎖在身旁，而現在，某種接近野獸雄性本能的衝動讓史蒂夫只想狠狠弄哭巴奇，他心愛的伴侶。

於是他用力的用小拇指推開了又緊又小的入口皺褶處，闖入了濕軟的火熱之地。

「啊！啊……嗚……痛……史蒂夫……慢點……」

「我會的……深呼吸，放鬆身體……相信我……我從不會傷害你……對嗎？」

「嗯……嗯……你不會……嗚……啊……」

錯覺自己幾乎快被撐壞掉的巴奇有些恐慌的低喘著。而下體內隨著史蒂夫的開拓而清晰傳來猶如被撕裂開來的脹痛使得巴奇的眼淚不聽使喚的從緊閉的雙眼中落下。

但即使被撐得很難受他也依然沒有說不，只是聽從史蒂夫柔聲的安慰，不斷胡亂地點著頭並大口喘氣，深呼吸放鬆自己的肌肉，讓史蒂夫的小拇指能夠慢慢一點一點的破開緊窄的穴口，捅進自己的身體裡。

巴奇已經完全忘了之前史蒂夫其實有幾次算是半強迫他的，而且自己還罵過史蒂夫是騙子。但現在的巴奇全心的信任、依賴，並深深愛著史蒂夫，他可以為了他付出一切，這種疼痛只是小事一樁。

更何況，在與史蒂夫的性愛過程中一直都是如此，他曉得在酸脹的撕裂痛過去後，等著他的將會是至高無上的快感，所以他現在只需要忍耐。

對於巴奇現在的大小來說，史蒂夫小拇指雖然沒有史蒂夫陰莖的炙熱及硬挺，但尺寸比他的陰莖粗長了些，要完全整根擠進去不太可能。但在雙方的努力下，史蒂夫還是在巴奇的體內插至第二指節，然後在巴奇顫抖著嘆出一口氣，並抬起頭用著因淚水跟汗水而濕搭搭的緋紅臉蛋望向自己時，輕輕的在緊緊包裹著小拇指的濕熱肉穴內轉動著。

「嗚嗚……」

由於史蒂夫平日就有剪指甲的習慣，所以不至於刮傷巴奇柔嫩的肉壁，只是當史蒂夫在巴奇的腸道內轉動小指時，硬質的指甲輕輕刮過內壁時所帶來的又刺又麻的感受依然讓巴奇感到了有硬滑的異物在裡頭搔刮的恐懼及刺激。

一邊轉動著手指，在感受到巴奇的身體逐漸放鬆下來時，史蒂夫開始了緩緩的抽送，稍微抽出一點，再稍微捅進去，並同時用食指跟大姆指搓揉著巴奇的乳尖跟陰莖，在既舒爽又疼痛的刺激下巴奇緊抓著史蒂夫抵著自己胸脯按揉著的手指，因為內部傳來的酸疼脹痛以及酥快麻感而顫抖著全身，抿住了下唇發出細碎的啜泣聲。

很快的，啜泣聲轉為帶著強烈情慾的哭喊，三方同時不斷猛烈侵襲而來的酥麻快感讓巴奇根本沒有喘息的空間，只能在近乎暴力的快感下掙扎呻吟。

「啊！嗚啊……嗚、嗚……哈啊……啊、啊啊！」

當史蒂夫突地加快了速度時，巴奇幾乎要被撲天蓋地而來的強烈快感搞瘋掉了，他拼命的扭動身子，並更加放聲哭喊、尖叫，直到他的高潮猛地襲捲而來，並將他淹沒。

猛烈的高潮讓巴奇全身不住抽搐著，被夾在史蒂夫食指跟拇指間的陰莖抖動著將白濁噴濺在史蒂夫的手掌內。

在史蒂夫抽出小拇指後，巴奇的身軀依然因高潮的餘韻而不住的痙攣著，而史蒂夫只是充滿著愛情的吻著他潮濕、火熱且微微顫抖的身體，直到他逐漸平復下來。

巴奇笑著，喘了一口氣，開口問道：「檢……檢查結果如何……？」

「很好……至少目前沒什麼大礙……」史蒂夫愛憐的用手指輕輕撥去巴奇汗濕的前髮，面露微笑的開著有些恐怖的玩笑，「我可以少揍史考特一拳。」

巴奇卻笑得很開心，接著，他將視線移到了史蒂夫下身，那非常有存在感的柱狀物上，  
滿臉通紅的低聲問道：「你……勃起了。」

史蒂夫有點無奈的苦笑，「看著你那樣我不可能毫無反應。」

「……但我不可能讓你進來……」低頭望著史蒂夫股間高聳的欲望，巴奇又低頭看向自己濕淋淋雙腿間紅腫的小洞，小聲嘟噥，「只是小姆指就那麼疼了……而你那根比現在的我還高大粗壯……」

史蒂夫了然於心的點了點頭，「沒關係巴奇，我可以自己解決……」

「……但是你既然有我了，就不需要自己解決……」巴奇有些不太高興的抿了抿嘴唇，看了一眼史蒂夫的勃起，紅著臉低聲說道：「讓我來幫你……」

「……你要怎麼幫？」

史蒂夫半是好奇半是期待的問道。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

關於巴奇怎麼幫，且待下回分解（毆

反正大概就……跳鋼管舞吧（咦


	9. 【盾冬】I'm short of You (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝記得這篇文還在場上刷手機給我看的Y子姑娘，很久以前的一個坑（2015年）沒想到還有人記得，真是非常驚喜！（掩面）
> 
> 於是一有空就立刻來更了，希望不嫌棄～
> 
> 前面挺長的，最好先看前篇，不過不看也行啦，簡單說就是吧唧被變成小概3、40公分的人形大小，跟史蒂夫相親♂相愛的故事（。
> 
> 能吃再點吧。

＿＿＿

 

 

「……真的沒問題？」

史蒂夫低啞的疑問在簡陋的地下室內響起，伴隨著不可思議的畫面。

岔開雙腿坐在平鋪於地板的床墊上，溫柔中混著濃密情慾的眼神低頭望著自己赤裸的下身－－正確來說，是在他勃起的高聳性器前佇立著的，被史考特給縮小到玩具人偶大小的巴奇。

經過剛才史蒂夫對自己的一番仔細檢查後，巴奇全身赤裸，被史蒂夫玩弄得濕淋淋的身軀微微顫抖，肌膚因情潮而顯得白裡透紅。

巴奇抬頭望著眼前幾乎與自己同高的粗壯肉柱，史蒂夫居高臨上的炙熱目光使得他的心臟怦怦直跳，甚至還能感覺得到散發出的熱氣，讓巴奇的體溫也跟著升高，緊張混著期待的心情激盪，不禁伸舌舔了舔紅潤的唇瓣。

他當然不是第一次見到史蒂夫的陰莖，自從被史蒂夫帶回這裡之後，這玩意大概是巴奇品嘗過－－不管是用上面的嘴還是下面的嘴－－最多次的東西。

就像巴奇時常會甜蜜地抱怨，史蒂夫是真的很喜歡他的裡面，就連睡覺時，史蒂夫也總是會擁抱著巴奇，並將自身埋在巴奇的內部才能安穩入眠。

因此盡管他們在這裡待了不到一個月，如今的巴奇無論身體內外都已經非常熟悉史蒂夫，也已經學會了怎麼做能夠讓雙方一起攀上快樂的巔峰。

只不過現在情況跟平常不同，在史蒂夫的陰莖幾乎跟巴奇整個人一樣巨大，勉強才能用雙手環抱的狀況下，巴奇實在無法像之前那樣用自己下面或是上面的小洞去解決史蒂夫的勃起問題。

方才史蒂夫只是用小指頭就讓巴奇又痛又爽得忍不住哭了出來，現在小穴跟內部都還有些隱隱脹痛，更何況對現在的巴奇來說眼前這根火熱的堅挺巨物幾乎跟棵樹一樣，再怎麼想也不可能能塞進自己身體裡。

但是他剛才已經跟史蒂夫說過他會幫他，出於奇妙的堅持，巴奇也不想讓史蒂夫一個人去解決，雖然現在自己小到無法承受史蒂夫性器的侵入，不過他還有一個方法。

「……你不需要勉強……」

看著巴奇臉上表情變幻萬千，凝視著小小的巴奇許久的史蒂夫開口溫柔地低語著，即使自身的欲望已硬得發疼，但史蒂夫依然不願傷害到巴奇。

抬起頭，巴奇看向史蒂夫那雙染滿了情慾的溫柔眼神，兩人視線交會在一起。

「你只要在這裡就可以，不用做什麼，我會自己解決。」

邊低聲說著，史蒂夫伸出手，一掌就可將現在的巴奇全部包覆在內的手輕柔地撫上巴奇全身，大拇指在他的頭髮上輕輕摩娑，讓巴奇覺得又暖又癢。

瞇著雙眼，享受史蒂夫溫厚指腹的愛撫，巴奇渾身輕顫，輕輕嘆了一口氣，然後才慢慢意會過來史蒂夫的意思－－他是要看著自己自慰。

一意識到這點，巴奇本就高騰的體溫瞬間更像是被點燃了一般，剛才才被史蒂夫的手指蹂躪過的內部竟收縮了起來，彷彿渴望著能像之前那樣將史蒂夫的性器吞入腹中。

來自體內的衝動及情潮使得巴奇低喘了一聲，趕緊搖了搖頭。

「沒事……史蒂夫……我可以……」

盡管他非常想，但現在的巴奇實在不可能接納史蒂夫，所以他只能暫且拋下自身的渴望，伸手抱住了高昂的熾熱肉棒，輕輕吻上，並用全身感受著堅挺的脈動及濕熱。

由於史蒂夫之前已經分泌出了些許前液，而且巴奇身上也被舔得濕搭搭的，所以當他抱上去時，先是感受到了不可思議的濕黏滑膩感觸，就像抱著一根巨大又堅韌的火熱肉柱，接著從懷中高溫的衝擊及青筋的鼓動，巴奇可以很清楚感覺到史蒂夫有多興奮，連帶也使得巴奇自己跟著激動了起來。

赤裸的胸腹跟股間緊貼著莖身，巴奇上下滑動著身軀，用自身磨蹭著史蒂夫的陰莖，上頭傳來了低沉的呻吟，當巴奇試探性地舔上了浮起在柱身上的青筋時，他可以清楚感覺到史蒂夫的身體在震動。

這鼓勵了巴奇，讓他更加積極地用自己的全身上下擁抱著史蒂夫的陰莖，胸口跟下身緊貼著濕熱的肉柱，唇舌舔吻著柱身，專心地用整個自己去愛撫史蒂夫。

淫靡的水聲在小小的地下室內響著，由於貼身擁抱著史蒂夫的性器，巴奇自身敏感的乳尖及性器也因磨蹭而逐漸硬挺，再加上從史蒂夫龜頭頂端的小洞內湧出了更多的液體，巴奇被弄得又濕又熱，泛紅的身軀也難以抑止得顫抖不已。

隨著巴奇越發上手，盡管不比巴奇內部的緊熱，史蒂夫還是感受到了快感，蹙著眉滿臉通紅地喘息著，低頭望向抱著自己陰莖努力上下扭動的小小巴奇，內心充滿了亢奮跟愛憐。

感覺到自己快要高潮，史蒂夫伸出了手，生怕會傷了巴奇，所以還是咬牙壓抑著衝動，僅用掌心溫柔地撫摸著巴奇，低聲說：「……夠了……巴奇……我要射了……」

但巴奇並沒停下，反而在抬頭看了史蒂夫一眼後，加強了擁抱史蒂夫的力道以及上下磨蹭的速度。

史蒂夫還想說些什麼，但當巴奇將臉貼在他的柱身上，嘆息般地輕聲說著：「……射到我身上……史蒂夫……求你……」時，他只感到一陣難以形容的強烈快感，猶如電流般快速竄過全身。

當他反應過來時，巴奇小小的身體上已經滿是白濁的精液。

一開始史蒂夫還有些不捨跟慌張，但很快的，巴奇臉上陶醉的神情，以及他赤裸的下體同時跟自己一同解放的證據讓史蒂夫心中湧上了難以言喻的感動。

沉溺在心滿意足的恍惚感中，巴奇舉起手，將臉上沾染的溫熱白濁抹去後，舔了舔手上的黏稠精液，濃厚鹹腥的熟悉味道讓巴奇再度興奮了起來。

－－如果可以從身體裡面感受到這些不知該有多好。

正當巴奇有些失落地在心裡那麼想時，史蒂夫輕輕用雙手抱起了巴奇，將他捧到自己面前，溫柔地吻上他的臉。

「你很棒……巴奇……謝謝你幫我……」

低沉的嗓音讓巴奇渾身一顫，抬頭望向史蒂夫溫柔的臉龐上依然濃密的情慾色彩。

「……史蒂夫……」

巴奇眨了眨眼，看了一眼自己，以及史蒂夫方才釋放過一次卻依舊維持著硬挺跟熱度的陰莖，再次與史蒂夫相對，握住了史蒂夫的食指，愛欲的宣染下，巴奇不顧一切地開口輕聲要求。

「……我……我想要……試試看……」

但巴奇話還沒說完，史蒂夫就用大拇指堵住了巴奇的嘴，搖了搖頭。

「不行，你會受傷。」

或許是因為史蒂夫積極的開發成果，再加上恢復記憶後巴奇內心對史蒂夫的愧疚，現在的巴奇對史蒂夫是近乎獻身的狀態，只要史蒂夫想要，巴奇不只不會拒絕，還會熱情主動地做出回應。

只是現在這種狀況，就算他們再怎麼渴望彼此，巴奇要接納自己的陰莖是不可能的，所以史蒂夫只能柔聲安撫巴奇。

「不用著急，等史考特回來，你就能恢復原狀了，到時候你想要多少我都給你，好嗎？」

「……你說的，」盡管自己心裡也明白，巴奇依然心有不甘地噘起了嘴唇，「但我還是覺得可以試一試……」

史蒂夫又是好笑又是感動地用右手捧起了巴奇，左手食指輕輕推在巴奇的胸口上，讓他往後躺在自己右手掌心中，然後用右手小姆指跟大姆指分開了巴奇的雙腿，讓他的下身一覽無遺地展示在自己面前。

即使是如此毫無防備的姿態，巴奇也毫不害怕，只是有些羞恥地紅了臉，小聲呼喚著史蒂夫，

「史蒂夫……？」

「你那麼想試的話，我們來試試這個。」

帶著笑意地說著，史蒂夫將巴奇舉到了自己嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔上了他的私處。

「啊……！」

敏感處被濕軟的溫肉舔拭而過的快樂讓巴奇全身酥軟，閉上雙眼低聲嘆息，當史蒂夫用舌尖推開了股縫間那處小小肉穴時，強烈的快感衝擊讓巴奇身軀一陣顫慄，不由自主地弓起了腰，抱著史蒂夫的手指，發出了歡愉的驚叫。

那是跟方才被小指操入跟以前被史蒂夫性器操開時都截然不同的感受，溫軟濕熱的碩大舌肉靈活地在巴奇敏感的緊小肉壁內抽送扭動，每一次的進出都帶給巴奇難以形容的快感，除了緊抱著史蒂夫的手指，在不可思議的快樂下低泣以外，巴奇不知道自己還能做些什麼。

被史蒂夫用舌頭舔射也不是巴奇的第一次，但是這種像是被碩大的肉塊操弄的感覺還是第一次，沒多久，巴奇就抽搐著將精液噴濺在史蒂夫的舌頭上。

「嗯……」

閉著雙眼在高潮的餘韻中喘息了一會後，巴奇半睜開了眼望向史蒂夫，兩雙情慾依舊濃密的眼眸交纏著。

藉著史蒂夫的手指坐起身，巴奇低頭看向史蒂夫再度勃起的性器，內部再度湧上了熱潮，忍不住吞了一口唾液，低聲提出要求：「……史蒂夫……把我放到你的龜頭上……」

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，搖了搖頭，「不，巴奇……」

「別擔心……我不會硬要把你放進來……」巴奇輕輕笑了笑，「我只是……想試試看……」

凝視了巴奇好一會，史蒂夫內心不斷掙扎，最後終於在巴奇低軟的要求及自身的好奇跟欲望下，把巴奇放到了自己高高翹起還滲著前液的濕熱頂端。

小心翼翼地坐在了史蒂夫的陰莖頂端後，巴奇並攏了雙腿，用股間磨蹭著史蒂夫的龜頭，包括會陰處、後穴及性器在史蒂夫的鈴口處摩娑著，帶給了雙方清晰的快感。

「這樣……舒服嗎？」一邊擺動著腰，讓史蒂夫的龜頭不斷在自己的入口處滑過，巴奇低喘著輕問。

「嗯……很棒……巴奇……」

低聲回應，史蒂夫一邊享受著巴奇的服務，一邊用掌心輕抱著巴奇，用小姆指在他的臀縫間按揉摩擦，只弄得巴奇又酥又麻。

即使沒能用內部接納史蒂夫的性器，卻也極端接近了，感覺得到史蒂夫因為自己而快樂，巴奇內心異樣的滿足感讓他內壁不住痙攣，身軀也因湧上的情慾而顫抖。

不久兩人再度同時迎來了高潮，大量的白濁幾乎全都射在了體型小巧的巴奇身上，讓他滿身都是濃稠濕黏的精液，一時不穩差點滑落，還好史蒂夫的手一直撐在他身後。

半躺半坐在史蒂夫的手上，高潮了數次，而且又激烈地活動身體的巴奇滿足而疲累地打了個呵欠。

「累了？」

閉著眼睛，將全身重量都放到了史蒂夫手上巴奇輕輕點了點頭，「嗯……」

「睡吧，一切交給我……」

溫柔微笑著，將巴奇捧到嘴邊輕輕一吻後，史蒂夫捧著昏昏欲睡的巴奇到浴室裡做了仔細的清理。

當史考特終於帶著皮姆博士緊急製作的放大圓盤回來時，累壞了的巴奇正在史蒂夫的精心鋪好的被窩上睡得很熟。

後來，在史考特用圓盤將巴奇恢復原狀之後，史蒂夫也寬宏大量地原諒了史考特，然後跟他要了一些可以放大縮小的圓盤。

當然，表面上的理由是為了日後戰略上的目的，至於他跟巴奇關起門來拿那些圓盤來做什麼，沒有任何人知道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

~~比如說兩個一起縮小後躲起來做，或是史蒂夫縮小鑽（消音）之類的（你~~


End file.
